Raining cats and dogs
by kastiyana
Summary: Alfred es un informático ermitaño y ensimismado que vive muy feliz solo, su hábitat cambia el día que Matthew le obliga a dar refugio a un perro rescatado; así, sin proponérselo se ve saliendo a la calle, preocupándose de otro ser vivo y pasando más tiempo de lo normal con el veterinario, el doctor Kirlkand. USUK - un poco de Franada y de AustraliaxUK
1. Matthew

SUMARY: Alfred es un informático ermitaño y ensimismado que vive muy feliz solo, su hábitat cambia el día que Matthew le obliga a dar refugio a un perro rescatado; así, sin proponérselo se ve saliendo a la calle, preocupándose de otro ser vivo y pasando más tiempo de lo normal con el veterinario, el doctor Kirlkand.

NOTA: En este capítulo se hará la introducción de este universo y las actividades que ocurren allí. Acá presentaré a Alfred y sus circunstancias y luego en el segundo a Arthur, cómo viven y cómo se conocen. Lo explico porque en principio este capítulo no parece un USUK, pero les juro que lo es. La actualización será semanal, los fines de semana y tengo pensados unos diez capítulos, de los cuales 4 están terminados, así que puedo asegurarles continuidad.

 **1\. Matthew**

Cuando Francis conoció a Mathew Jones-Williams, se asombró del hecho de que nunca antes lo hubiese visto en el campus. Francis era un profesor de ética de la U.C.L.A. recién titulado del doctorado, pero llevaba suficientes años en el lugar como para creer conocer a todos los líderes de agrupaciones que defendían causas honorables. Era parte de su rubro después de todo. No obstante, Matthew Jones-Williams se las había arreglado para estar cuatro años en la universidad estudiante Biología sin que nadie nunca reparara en su existencia.

Hasta el momento en que se subió a un podio con la camiseta de A.R.M.E. a concientizar acerca del hecho de que casi todos los productos que se usan en el tocador y los fármacos que se consumen son testeados en animales. Dio un discurso acerca de lo que significaba ser humanitario, que no solo implicaba tratar con dignidad a otros seres humanos sino extender el mismo respeto a los animales que estaban, contra su voluntad, sirviendo a las personas.

Francis, nunca había prestado atención a causas animalistas pues le parecían antojadizas, habiendo tanto humano en desgracia, pero se acercó por curiosidad y el muchacho le había explicado más detalles de las pruebas en animale y sobre la fundación en que trabajaba rescatando animales de laboratorios. Matthew fuera de eso no era muy notorio, ni hablaba fuerte; Sin embargo, Francis se vio arrastrado por su pasión, su buena voluntad y comenzó su insistencia en invitarlo a salir. Muchas veces, hasta que el joven hubo accedido advirtiendo de antemano que era vegano y que por favor lo dejara escoger el restaurante.

Conquistar a Matthew no solo había sido aceptar sus hábitos alimenticios, sino el hecho de que no comparara nada en las farmacias, que todo lo arreglara con yerbas y estuviera constantemente en reuniones o misiones de rescate, pero Francis nunca había estado tan interesado en una persona. Porque Matt era amable, dedicado, inteligente y su sentido de la moral iba más allá de lo que sus principios éticos, solamente humanistas, alcanzaban a cubrir. Luego de dos años de relación se había terminado involucrando en varios rescates e incluso había tenido que aprender a soportar al ñoño desabrido que era su mellizo, pero eso era el único pero.

Fue un día de marzo en que por fin llegó la resolución que liberaba cinco animales de aproximadamente dos años cada uno. Kyle, el voluntario australiano, alistó las jaulas y se sentó en el asiento trasero, en el copiloto Mathew tenía las carpetas con los papeles en la mano y Francis conducía siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba su pareja. Al llegar a un laboratorio, Mathew siempre experimentaba una sensación de inestabilidad emocional que podía llevarlo a ser inusualmente violento.

Sabiéndolo, Francis le tomó la mano y le dijo: - Uno a la vez

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar querer clausurar esto de una vez por todas.

En la recepción una mujer los estaba esperando, revisó los papeles con los permisos de liberación y los hizo pasar a una salita donde cinco jaulas esperaban cada una con un perro dentro. Estaban calmados y desganados, seguro acostumbrados a vivir siempre tras las rejas en un espacio pequeño. Kyle y Francis juntaron las jaulas ocupadas con las vacías y llamaron a los animales con comida para pasar de un espacio a otro. Mathew revisaba las fichas de los cinco perros. Todas hembras esterilizadas, distintas camadas, tenían entre 2 y tres años, estaban en buen estado físico, dentro de lo posible luego de haber sido sometidas a pruebas toxicológicas toda su vida.

Una vez firmada la receptación y los perros ya en la camioneta, condujeron hasta el refugio. Los voluntarios de los hogares temporales estaban esperando, la mayoría de los perros había reaccionado bien al salir de la jaula y al recibir las primeras caricias humanas de su vida. Un poco extrañados al principio, pero, pese a sus temores iniciales comenzaron a mover sus colas. Todos excepto una que seguía encogida en su jaula.

No era una conducta extraña; los beagles eran una raza saludable, sociable y dócil, razón inicial por la que eran sujetos de experimentación en laboratorios, aunque siempre podía suceder que uno tuviera especial temor ante la nueva experiencia social con humanos u otros perros con los que nunca había interactuado directamente. No quisieron presionar para no asustarla más, pero Mathew temía que eso sucediera, porque no tenían en ese momento un hogar temporal que no tuviera otras mascotas en el hogar.

En el pequeño departamento que compartía con Francis ya habían 3 beagles, sabía que su pareja no se opondría a llevarse otro, no obstante el problema era la timidez de la nueva rescatada. "Llama a tu hermano", propuso Francis ofreciendo una solución que ni él mismo encontraba factible, conociendo al mellizo de su pareja. Mathew sabía que Alfred le había dicho una vez que no podía ser hogar temporal por falta de tiempo; sabía que el problema era más que nada que la vida de Al, era un desastre. Pero estaba desesperado.

+0+0+0+

En su departamento Alfred normalmente tenía objetos tirados por todos lados. Ropa limpia apilada esperando ser guardada en el armario, ropa sucia esperando ser tirada a la lavadora, un basurero lleno de envases de comida de diversos locales de reparto y en su escritorio dos computadoras constantemente encendidas en las cuales diseñaba sus páginas web, más los procesadores constantemente encendidos que funcionaban como servidor de la página de Beagle Freedom, la institución a la que servía su hermano.

Desde que Matthew quedó a la cabeza de la institución, Alfred había ofrecido sus servicios como informático y diseñador web para darle mayor difusión y agilizar el sistema de donaciones on line. No obstante, pese a sus múltiples responsabilidades no tenía horarios, trabajaba y comía a la hora que quería y por eso a veces jugaba video juegos todo el día y luego se pasaba la noche trabajando, dormía toda la mañana y luego comía todo lo que no pudo de una sola vez.

Justamente se encontraba tragando y terminando un encargo de construcción de una página web para un restaurante, cuando golpearon la puerta. Desde el ojo visor, pudo ver a su hermano saludando y le abrió.

-¡Matty!, qué haces acá- saludó animadamente, luego miró hacia abajo y encontró una jaula con un pequeño animal echado encogido.

-Necesito un favor- comenzó su hermano. Alfred podía adivinar lo que seguía. Él había dicho varias veces que no a eso.

-No, Matty, no es una buena idea...

-Pero, Alfred, no sé qué más hacer...

-Tú sabes que se me mueren hasta las plantas... no puedo ni siquiera mantener vivas a las plagas que hay en este departamento- quiso bromear, pero Matt iba en serio.

-Mira, yo no quería hacer esto, pero es que está muy asustada, no puede interactuar con otros perros y le tiene miedo a las personas, necesita un hogar temporal donde pueda rehabilitarse y aprenda a tener confianza de forma lenta y tranquila... no puedo tenerla yo, porque mis niños son muy inquietos, no tengo dónde dejarla...

Alfred miró hacia la jaula. Apenas se distinguía su ocupante dentro. Se agachó a ver y notó una cabeza de pelaje café cobrizo y ojos asustados que evitaban su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ella, imagino que tiene miedo, ha vivido toda su vida en una jaula, sin interactuar con animales ni humanos más allá de los procedimientos que se le aplicaron, pruebas de resistencia a fármacos... es una sobreviviente

Mientras Mathew explicaba, Alfred tomaba el peso de sus palabras. Él sabía lo que su hermano hacía y lo que esos animales pasaban, pero nunca había visto uno en directo ni un recién rescatado. Solo las fotos y videos de los rehabilitados que él mismo subía a la página web. La realidad tocaba su puerta. Y él tenía una seria aversión con la realidad.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?, sabes que no puedo decirte que no...

Su hermano respiró aliviado y entonces tomó la jaula y la llevó dentro del departamento.

-Gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás, esto es algo muy bueno, esto te convierte en un héroe de carne y hueso...

-Ya, no seas lamebotas, dime qué tengo que hacer...

-Mira, por lo pronto debe acostumbrarse a tí para poder ir perdiendo el miedo a la gente, no morderá, está acostumbrada a ser dócil y soportar... lo que sea, entonces te recomiendo no obligarla a nada; abre la puerta de la jaula, pero no la obligues a salir de ella, si se hace... bueno, si tiene un accidente, no la reprendas, va a ir aprendiendo dónde hacer y a pasear cuando se sienta lista, puedes estimularla con comida, te dejaré un kilo de alimento, debe comer 200 gramos diarios, tienes que llevarla al veterinario para comprobar que su estado de salud es óptimo y ahí compras el alimento que te recomienden... en realidad no debes gastar nada, la institucion paga directo a la clínica con la que tenemos convenio, te anotaré el de número, te recomiendo al doctor Kirkland, pide hora con él para mañana, debes llevarla en la jaula... es muy importante que no la hagas salir a la ciudad si no está acostumbrada a estar fuera de la jaula...

-Demasiada información..

-No te he dicho casi nada aún- advirtió Matthew.- Mañana el veterinario te enseñará el resto y responderá tus dudas... oye, - llamó la atención el activista al ver a su hermano agachado al lado de la jaula con pinta de estar sobrecogido con la responsabilidad - lo harás bien, confío en tí... no te lo habría pedido si no lo creyera, si tienes preguntas llámame.

Y se fue. Alfred se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, pero luego comprendió que Mat no volvería y que él se había quedado solo con la perra. Tal como le dijeron abrió la jaula y miró hacia dentro. Nada. Ninguna reacción. Respiraba y pestañeaba, así que estaba viva, pero no tenía más reacciones. "Tal vez es retrasada", pensó y se fue a sentar a su escritorio a terminar su trabajo.

Una hora después se dispuso a cenar la comida del delivery y sirvió un plato de croquetas a la recién llegada, muy cerca de la jaula. La pudo ver olfateando, pero solo bebió agua y se volvió a echar en otra posición. Alfred suspiró, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y se echó a ver Netflix, luego jugó en su consola y al volver a mirar, la perra seguía sin dar señales de movimiento así que antes de ir a dormir, vació las sobras de su pollo chaufán al plato de alimento y le dijo:-No le diré a Matt si tú no le dices- y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día despertó por la alarma, extrañado. Luego recordó por qué la había puesto y se levantó corriendo hacia la sala. Todo seguía en el mismo lugar, la perra seguía ahí, pero había una posa de pipí afuera de jaula y el plato de comida estaba vacío.

-¡Oye, te gustó el pollo!, voy a ver si me queda más- saludó y se agachó a limpiar con un trapo- Mat me escribió anoche que te hablara, que te tenías que acostumbrar a las voces humanas y eso, me dijo que no te hablara como bebé, porque los perros preferían el tono de voz normal de los humanos y no sé, como que mi vida ha sido una mentira- desde la jaula la perra levantó la mirada hacia él. Alfred la sostuvo un momento, era muy inocente y limpia y él mismo se estaba comenzando a emocionar más de la cuenta así que se puso de pie y siguió con la cháchara.

-Bien, el pollo, veré si hay más pollo- desde el refrigerador gritó - nope, no más pollo, pero hay una pizza con salami, vamos a tener que compartirlo - y diciendo eso se sirvió un platillo y el resto lo dejó en el plato de ella. - bueno vamos a pedirte una hora al médico, a mi tampoco me gustan, pero te hará bien, en especial porque me enseñará cómo tratarte, no tengo idea de perros, no tengo idea ni siquiera de humanos... te espera una buena acá conmigo

Luego de hablar por teléfono y tomar la hora se fue a dar una ducha, al salir el trozo de pizza de platillo en la jaula había desaparecido y ella estaba echada con la cabeza hacia fuera. Eran las 10 AM, para él era como madrugar, pero pensó que era algo temporal, que una vez que la perra reaccionara y se pusiera bien, se iría a un hogar definitivo con unos adoptantes y entonces él podría volver a dormir 9 horas diarias.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Nota final: Esto se me ocurrió hace meses, vi una foto de la cantante SIA en una de las galas de esta fundación, así que me dije ohh las posibilidades. La página de Beagle Freedom efectivamente existe, quise hacerla hembra porque todas las historias que leí de rescatados eran hembras, lo que no significa que no usen machos, después de todo, estos perros nacen en los laboratorios y allí viven toda su vida hasta que los rescatan. El mismo laboratorios acuerda las liberaciones con Beagle Freedom, imagino que porque un sujeto de más de dos años ya no es tan sano para experimentar. No se preocupen que no entraré en detalles de los procedimientos, de acá solo viene interacción perro humano y humano veterinario 1313.


	2. Arthur

NOTA: Sé que voy lento ahora, pero es que en este capítulo presento al otro personaje, la forma en que vive, su pasado al igual que antes lo hice con Alfred. Espero lo disfruten.

 **2\. Arthur**

Las mañanas de marzo en San Fernando Valley, California, eran un poco nubladas con brisa marina; así que Arthur hacía su corrida matutina con una sudadera gruesa, de camino pasaba a su local favorito a tomar un té con tostadas, corría nuevamente de camino a su departamento, se duchaba y veía si Albus ya había desayunado y luego de vestirse lo metía a su bolso transportador y lo llevaba a su auto.

Al llegar a la clínica dejaba a Albus en su oficina de atención donde apenas llegaba, el felino trepaba por su árbol para gatos y se quedaba mirando las actividades de su amo desde arriba, si no había emergencias, revisaba las fichas de los pacientes con hora pedida.

Recordaba que el principal motivo por el que había escogido su carrera era por llevar la contraria a su padre. Con las notas que tenía se esperaba que él estudiara una carrera de prestigio, así que John Kirkland había demandado un hijo médico. Arthur le dio un hijo médico, pero no necesariamente de la forma en que quería. Luego se había esperado que se dedicara a la industria ganadera, que era donde normalmente estaba el dinero; pero Arthur no quiso dedicar su vida a los mataderos y entró a trabajar en una pequeña clínica en Bristol.

Llevaba apenas un año viviendo solo, cuando conoció a Antonio, un andaluz moreno agitanado con un acento melodioso y una actitud alegre y confrontacional que le había encantado. Primero salían por entretenerse, pero luego los encuentros eran intensos y las peleas espectaculares; a sus veinticuatro años la relación apasionada y belicosa le había parecido enviciante, al punto que cuando el español fue aceptado en un Doctorado de estudios de género en la Universidad de Los Ángeles, Arthur no dudó en ir tras él.

Habían pasado ya 5 años de eso, la relación había terminado y el británico era uno de los principales médicos de un hospital clínico veterinario del sector de San Fernando, Los Ángeles, y el encargado del convenio con Beagle Freedom, entre esas responsabilidades y su preferencia por el clima cálido no tenía motivos ni ganas para volver a Inglaterra.

Él nunca había sido del tipo de persona que se involucraba en buenas causas, eso era algo más de Antonio que participaba en grupos de ayuda a personas LGTB que necesitaran un hogar o protección. Debía admitir que se sentía admirado de que su pareja ayudara a otros, por lo que cuando conoció a Matthew y escuchó acerca del proyecto de rescate animal, pensó que esa era la forma de hacer algo desde su área de experticia.

Esa mañana de marzo al llegar al hospital clínico, la recepcionista le indicó que tenía la primera atención agendada para un nuevo paciente de Beagle Freedom, así que sacó papel y una carpeta para generar una ficha de paciente nueva y a los pocos minutos un tipo alto, rubio y bastante parecido a Matthew, entró por la puerta con una jaula.

-Buenos días, ¿a quién tenemos acá?

-Hola, soy Alfred el hermano de Matthew... ah claro, ella es... la liberaron ayer, creo, me dijeron que tenías que examinarla para ver si está bien... la verdad no sé mucho de esto, así que también me dijeron que me enseñarías algunas cosas...

-¿Matthew te hizo recibirla?- preguntó el veterinario agachándose a la altura de la jaula para observar a quien iba dentro.

-No pude negarme...

-Bien, bueno está asustada. No es de extrañar, toda la vida sin más contacto que con quienes experimentaban con ella, le pondré un bozal para trabajar mejor...

El veterinario seguro lo dijo para calmar al recién llegado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el tal Alfred no tenía idea de nada. Cuando la perra estuvo sobre el mesón de atención comenzó a temblar y se arrimó hacia su humano acompañante. Arthur le pidió que lo ayudara a contenerla, "Acaricia su cabeza" le dijo y él obedeció. El médico tomó su temperatura, revisó sus latidos, respiración y anunció.

-Le pondré unas vacunas y vitaminas, está bien de peso y de salud en general así que tu trabajo va a ser más emocional... lo bueno es que buscó protección en tí y eso que apenas te conoce ¿intentaste algo con ella?

-No mucho... le dí pollo chaufan y pizza.

El inglés arqueó sus gruesas cejas en signo de reprobación y explicó.

-Eso fue una terrible idea, ahora lo sabes, no puede comer cebollas, ni masas con grasa, ni condimentos... pero está bien que le hayas dado algo sabroso de comer para ir creando confianza, te anotaré una lista- Arthur desde su laptop escribía- debes darle 250 gramos de alimento diario, te anotaré acá cuál, afuera mi asistente te pasará un saco... los beagles son perros cazadores,activos con un olfato más desarrollado que otras razas, pero ella no ha sido bien estimulada, así que debes entrenar su olfato, esconde comida por la casa para que la encuentre, puedes usar recompensas envasadas o trozos de pollo cocido sin sal ni condimentos, también te recomiendo ponerle un arnés y enseñarle a andar con correa dentro de la casa, una vez que se acostumbre puedes intentar caminar fuera, también te recomiendo algunos juguetes para que experimente sus habilidades motrices...

-Empieza a sonar como cuidar un bebé-

-En este caso es parecido, tiene casi tres años y nunca ha tenido una vida normal, no sabe olfatear ni rastrear, o caminar con personas, tampoco presentarse ni interactuar con otros animales... tienes que enseñarle a ser un perro normal

-Ni siquiera sé cómo ser un humano normal - se quejó el americano aún acariciando la cabeza y el lomo del animal que estaba cargado completamente sobre él- Arthur miró la interacción y con un tono seguro afirmó.

-Estarán bien... afuera te imprimirán la lista de indicaciones que hice para tí, te anoté mi teléfono, puedes mandarme mensajes si tienes una duda y yo te responderé apenas pueda ah, como consejo extraoficial, ponle un nombre, nunca ha tenido uno, sería bueno para comenzar a aproximarse a ella

El americano asintió, se despidieron la paciente fue llevada dentro de su la jaula. Personalmente, no le parecía la mejor opción darle un caso difícil como ese a una persona que claramente no sabía nada de cuidados caninos básicos, pero confiaba en el criterio de Matthew.

El resto de la jornada en la clínica pasó sin mayores incidentes. Esterilizó unos perros, amputó una pata arruinada a un gato, operó un tumor de un labrador viejo exitosamente ganándole unos años más de vida. Su padre decía que su forma de ejercer la medicina era irrelevante ya que no tenía a cargo vidas humanas, pero en cierto modo sí era responsable de ellas. Porque cuando venía una niñita, una familia, una persona sola que solo tenía a su mascota en la vida a pedirle que porfavor lo ayudara, Arthur se daba cuenta que lo que hacía era más importante que lo que muchos daban crédito.

Al final de la jornada, cogió a Albus, lo llevó al auto, condujo media hora, se bajó y subió por el ascensor. La vecina dueña del viejo yorkie cojo lo saludó, Arthur le prometió pasar a su casa a poner una inyección para ayudar con la cojera a su perro; entró a su departamento, dejó salir a Albus que escaló por el librero y se subió al lugar más alto a examinar su reino. El inglés fue a la cocina a escoger algo de la nevera, una cerveza fría y un pescado congelado que haría estofado para compartir con el gato. El gato que Antonio insistió en recoger, pero que luego no quiso alimentar ni cuidar y que Arthur terminó conservando porque después de todo "los animales son lo tuyo". El veterinario le quiso decir "Tal vez por eso viví tres años contigo", pero se contuvo.

Porque Antonio no era una mala persona. Sino que era una persona que se preocupaba más por sus semejantes. Antonio prefería estar atento de sus estudios y de su participación en la ayuda de los adolescentes que sus padres echaban de casa por homosexuales o de las trans que se sentían amenazadas y acudían buscando refugio y no tenía tiempo de alimentar al gato o limpiar la caja de arena. Arthur por su parte estaba ocupado de 9 AM a 8 de la noche en la clínica y cuando llegaba apenas se saludaban y cada vez estaban más cansados para tener sexo, así que Antonio se dormía leyendo sus manifiestos y Arthur sus novelas mientras Albus se echaba a su lado y miraba al español con rencor.

Ninguno tuvo la culpa que justo la primera gala de Beagle Freedom a la que Arthur fue invitado cayera justo el día del carnaval de beneficencia para la Queer and Color People. No era justo que alguno de ellos tuviera que escoger e incluso fue comprensible que Antonio se enojase porque Arthur escogiera ir a una gala que solo ayudaba a unos animales en vez de ir a una fiesta local a ayudar a su comunidad. Arthur no se sentía mala persona por haber elegido la causa en la que él participaba activamente como médico tratante y no creía que Antonio lo fuera por haber decidido que ese episodio dejaba claro que no tenían nada en común.

Arthur se había dado cuenta de esa incompatibilidad mucho antes,incluso cuando recién se estaban mudando juntos, así que no pecó de ingenuo, sino de optimista.

Prefería no seguir pensando en eso durante su rutina diaria, así que ponía a Franz Ferdinand a mayor volumen mientras guisaba su pescado con jugo de limón, unos tomates, un poco de mostaza y pimienta. El olor hizo que Albus, que tenía sus ojos amarillos llenos de interés por un tiempo, saliera disparado a su habitación. Se sintió algo ofendido, pero prefirió reírse de la situación y comer solo en la cocina y abrir una lata de comida enlatada para su amigo; Albus apareció unos segundos después atraído por el aroma y se subió al mesón de la cocina a comer junto a él.

-Oye, parece que eso estuviera realmente bueno - apreció Arthur al ver las ansias con las que comía el felino. Con la punta del tenedor, sacó un trocito de la lata - al menos mejor que mi pescado - apreció, pero aún así comió todo su plato y se retiró a su habitación a continuar con su lectura.

Albus se estiró de cuerpo entero en diagonal en todo el lado que antes ocupaba su ex pareja y ronroneó contento. Su dueño le acarició distraídamente la cabeza mientras leía y luego se quedó dormido con el libro marcado en la almohada de al lado.


	3. Elise

**3\. Elise**

Alfred llegó a casa a trabajar en uno de sus múltiples proyectos y pidió a una vecina que por favor le hiciera un pollo cocido sin sal, le pasó el pollo que compró de carrera, más diez dólares y se puso a trabajar; la jaula estaba abierta en la sala, pero no hubo mucha actividad. Luego de dos horas se le ocurrió rellenar los juguetes de croquetas y ver si la perra se animaba a jugar, apenas olfateó un poco y se llevó el juguete dentro de la jaula. Cuando su vecina llegó a avisarle que estaba todo listo, habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas. Alfred agradeció a la mujer y comenzó a trozar el alimento desde la cocina. Miró hacia atrás y el animal había salido de la jaula.

-Eso, ven, mira esto es tuyo... oye... - mierda, no sabía cómo llamarla. -Ok, vamos a hacer algo - declaró mientras desmenuzaba pollo. Si fueras niño te llamaría Beethoven, como el de la película, tienes los colores al menos - la perra era blanca con colores café aranjado en su cabeza y unas manchas grandes del mismo color por el lomo (1), estaba sentada cerca suyo con un gesto humilde, pero interesado. - ¿como se llamaba la canción famosa de Beethoven?... ¿Elena?... ¡For Elise!, ¿Te gusta Elise? - preguntó agitando un trozo de pollo cerca del hocico del animal. Ella gimió, suplicante, así que Alfred le dio el trozo de pollo y exclamó - ¡Elise!, es hasta intelectual

Se entretuvo alejándose de ella unos pasos y llamándola por su nombre con trozos de pollo por una media hora hasta que la comida china que pidió por internet llegó y entonces le escondió algunos trozos de pollo en los juguetes para que se entretuviera sacándolos. Elise no era muy creativa al principio, pero Alfred puso el juguete en su nariz para que comprendiera que había algo allí dentro y luego la observó intentarlo. Logró muy poco y rompió a llorar de impotencia, así que Alfred la ayudó y acarició su cabeza para recompensar el esfuerzo.

Por la tarde, Matthew lo llamó para saber cómo iba todo así que Alfred le dio las buenas nuevas.

-Elise está bien, el doctor me dijo que le enseñara a olfatear y a ser perro

-¿Elise?, ¿por qué? ¿salió de uno de tus video juegos? ¿Una película?

-Es una canción de Beethoven, es niña así que no le puedo poner Beethoven...

-Oh, por supuesto - afirmó Matthew con un tono algo burlesco.

-¡Es un nombre cool!- chilló Alfred

-No lo niego, ¿Te acostumbras?

-Er... bueno, no debería acostumbrarme si se va a ir...

-Claro, pero creo que como tu labor es romper el hielo con ella, sería bueno que hicieran cosas como jugar y conocerse, ¿le has preguntado a Arthur?

-¿Qué Arthur?... ¡ah!, el veterinario... me dijo que le mandara mensajes, pero no quise molestar porque, qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar de un perro

Matthew suspiró desde el otro lado del teléfono y agregó:- Cuando tengas dudas llámame o a Arthur o a Kyle, él también sabe mucho.

-No me gusta Kyle - refunfuñó Alfred recordando al amigo australiano de su hermano. - Siempre me molesta y me dice blandito o nerd.

Su hermano al otro lado del teléfono hizo un sonido que indicaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

-Ok, no le hables a Kyle, trata de jugar con ella, ¿compraste un kong? ¿de esos juguetes que se rellenan con comida?

-Sí, el veterinario me dio uno.

-Bien, bien, intenta que aprenda a sacar la comida sola y si no puedes esconderte comida en una mano y que ella con el olfato adivine en cuál está, eso les gusta.

Al colgar el teléfono Matthew se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Francis.

-Qué- preguntó inocentemente Matthew dejando el teléfono en la mesita y volviendo a revisar los papeles de los perros recién llegados para ponerlos en una carpeta.

-No lo presiones, debes dejarlo decidir - expresó Francis.

-!Es que le haría tan bien adoptarla!- exclamó Matt- piensa, tiene horarios caóticos de trabajo y de sueño, malos hábitos alimenticios, nunca sale a hacer ejercicio... su vida pide a gritos un perro.

-O una novia o vida social- enlistó Francis.- y yo necesito tener sexo contigo en nuestra cama y no en el cuarto de invitados, pero no todos podemos cumplir nuestros sueños.

Su pareja le dedicó una mirada molesta.

-Podemos hacerlo en cualquier lado, los perros aman nuestra cama.

-Te vas del punto, deja ser a tu hermano, si quiere quedarse con ella, que lo haga, sino, que solo la rehabilite y siga con su vida

En un departamento, veinte cuadras más allá, Alfred miraba el teléfono con rencor. Matt sabía que él no era bueno adquiriendo responsabilidades y aún así lo había hecho aceptar. Luego todo el mundo lo bombardeaba con información y él no era bueno recordando cosas, así que decidió buscar en internet; muchos de los consejos que le habían dado estaban allí, pero al menos podía guardar las páginas y no tener que recordarlo. Jugó un rato con ella a esconderle golosinas en vasos volteados, moviéndolos insistentemente y luego dejando que ella adivinara dónde estaba la comida. Era un juego estúpido para él, pero el entusiasmo de Elise lo hizo repetirlo muchas ocasiones hasta que comenzó a oler hacia otros lados y llegó a la cocina donde había una araña cerca del basurero. Alfred ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle que no y ya se la había comido.

Preocupado y algo hiperventilado llamó al teléfono del veterinario que estaba anotado en los papeles de Elise, que por supuesto debió buscar porque los había dejado tirados. Se demoró cinco tonos en responder y Alfred estaba agachado frente a la perra que no se inmutaba por nada.

-Buenas tardes

-¿Arthur?, soy Alfred, el hermano de Matthew Jones-Williams

-Ah, pues hola, Alfred- el tono de voz del médico era formal y pausado y Alfred hablaba demasiado apresurado, en contraste.

-Elise estaba jugando conmigo a eso de olfatear conmida y era super divertido pero luego se fue a la cocina y se comió una araña y te juro que no alcance a detenerla ¿se va a morir?

-A ver, espera , respira... ¿sabes qué araña era? ¿o si la alcanzó a picar?

-No sé, dude, fue súper rápido, la golpéo con la pata y se la tragó.

-Revisa su pata, aprétala, ¿se queja?

-No

-Revisa si tiene marcas en el hocico, por dentro o por fuera ¿pasa algo?

-No

-Bueno, entonces es probable que no sea nada, pero vigílala por una hora más al menos

-¡Esto es muy difícil, dude!

-Oye, Alfred...- comenzó el inglés con un tono grave y paternal que en conjunto con su acento elegante y voz pausada lograron captar la atención del americano. - es normal que se distraiga con un bicho, es su instinto cazador y además los beagles son perros muy distraídos porque siempre están alerta, en el fondo es una buena señal que haya actuado así, pero debes tener cuidado con lo que dejas tirado, ser más ordenado y nunca la saques sin correa a la calle

-Nunca ha salido de acá sin jaula.

-Tienes que cambiar eso, no puedes hacerla orinar y defecar siempre en papel de diario, nadie va a querer un perro que no sabe ir al baño fuera- advirtió Arthur con severidad, pero al ver que al otro lado el hermano de Matthew daba gruñidos de frustración, su tono se suavizó y razonó -Vamos de a poco, ponle el arnés en casa y paseala dentro, luego la paseas por el pasillo del departamento y luego intenta sacarla del edificio, no debería actuar mal si todo es paulatino, si pasa algo me llamas o me escribes ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien

-En serio, escríbeme sus avances y logros y te puedo ir guiando, adios.

Alfred se convenció de que tal vez debería hacerse un horario. En internet decía que era importante para los perros tener rutinas y él estaba muy lejos de eso, además no alcanzaba a hacerse cargo de Elise y de su trabajo si no se fijaba una hora para levantarse. Se fijó como horario despertar a las 8 am, comer, alimentar a Elise y dedicarle una hora, luego avanzar en sus trabajos, dejar una hora de mantención a la página del refugio, dedicar una hora de juego a Elise y luego acomodar horario para proyectos nuevos, dos horas de Play Station y una hora más para Elise, tal vez alcanzaría a jugar algo más antes de acostarse.

Siguió la rutina por tres días y, sorprendentemente, avanzó más en su trabajo de lo normal de modo que le quedaba más tiempo para jugar en su consola, tomar otros pedidos o intentar lograr que Elise caminara por los pasillos del edificio con su correa; lo que estaba probando ser un desafío, porque la pobre tenía miedo del sonido del ascensor, se tiraba al suelo paralizada cuando olfateba a extraños cerca. Mensajeó a Arthur contándole, "Intenta con comida", "No quiso subir al ascensor", "Baja por la escalera". Alfred quiso protestar que vivía en un piso ocho, pero seguro se iban a burlar de él así que lo intentó y logró llegar al piso uno, pero cuando salieron a la calle - o más bien hicieron el amago de salir - del edificio, ni bien se vieron en la vereda, Elise se tiró al suelo, queriendo desesperadamente volver dentro y rompió a aullar.

Alfred asustado la tomó en brazos y volvió dentro intentando tranquilizarla con su voz y con caricias en la cabeza. Afortunadamente no había vecinos transitando así que pudo tomarse su tiempo, volvieron a la escalera y con ella en brazos subió nuevamente. Apenas llegó mensajeó al veterinario que le contestó "Tiene pánico traela a las 8pm cuando mis pacientes se vayan los atiendo a ustedes", "Está loca?", "Está asustada, tenemos que quitarle ese miedo".

Por mientras, Alfred intentó avanzar con su laptop desde su cama, Elise a su lado durmiendo y a veces lamiendo su pierna en un gesto de sumisión - como leyó en internet -, al llegar las siete y veinte, puso a Elise en su jaula convenciéndola con una golosina sabor tocino y la puso en el asiento trasero de su auto mirando constantemente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

Al entrar a la clínica, se veía poca actividad, estaban llegando los médicos del turno de noche y la oficina del doctor Kirkland estaba con la puerta cerrada; esperaron unos diez minutos, hasta que salió una mujer con un transportador pequeño; Arthur le dio unas últimas recomendaciones y se despidió metiendo el dedo a la jaula para acariciar lo que sea que hubiese dentro. Alfred desde donde estaba podía notar el rostro pálido y ojeroso que evidenciaba el cansancio del inglés. Después de tantos días comunicándose solo con llamadas y mensajes, había olvidado realmente como lucía; no le había puesto atención en la primera consulta, ya que solo quería salir pronto de eso para llegar a su casa a sus asuntos.

Arthur tenía el cabello rubio muy claro, su piel era pálida, como si en el tiempo viviendo en la playa nunca hubiese salido mucho bajo el sol. Era muy probable que así fuera considerando que tenía turnos diurnos. Se veía delgado, pero no como un chiquillo arruinado, sino más atlético; probablemente tenía una vida más activa que él de todos modos. Alfred le hizo señas y el británico fue hacia él, agachándose frente a la jaula y sacando una golosina del bolsillo.

-Hola, Elise, ¿has tenido un mal día bonita?- acercó la golosina para que la olfateara y observó cómo movía la cola rápida y nerviosamente. - Traela a mi oficina - le dijo a Alfred y caminó hacia allá y luego lo pasó al segundo ambiente que era su sala de atención. Una vez allí Alfred la llamó fuera y ella se arrimó a él.

-Eso es bueno - dijo Arthur, luego se agachó y la llamó con la misma golosina de hacía un rato y empujándola en dirección a su nariz la hizo sentarse. - Sit, eso muy bien, ahora de nuevo- siguió caminando por la habitación con ella detrás y guiaba su postura para sentarla mientras decía la orden hasta que unos minutos después ella lo hacía solo al escuchar la palabra.

-¿Le has enseñado un truco en menos de quince minutos?

-Le he enseñado una orden básica, debes reforzarla todos los días para que no lo olvide, de hecho, deberías empezar ahora - acto seguido, el veterinario le alcanzó una golosina pequeña al americano y se dedicó a observar la interacción. Lo hacían bastante bien considerando que ambos eran nuevos en ese tipo de relación Animal-humano. - Debes enseñarle órdenes básicas: sentarse, echarse, venir cuando la llamas, quedarse esperando en un lugar... esa es la más difícil en especial porque creo que teme estar lejos de tí ahora que eres la única figura de confianza que conoce, te iré enseñando de a poco, si tienes tiempo de venir al final de mi turno, claro

-Sí, sí, por favor - afirmó Alfred.

-Bien, quiero intentar algo, ¿tiene miedo a los otros perros?, eso me dijeron al menos

-Sí, eso también va a ser un problema para salir

-Necesita empezar a relacionarse con otras personas y con animales, acá entro yo y... vamos a ver si esto funciona-Arthur salió de su sala de atención hacia su oficina y llamó usando un clicker de entrenamiento - ¡Albus!- volvió a entrar con un gato detrás. Elise se sorprendió, pero levantó su cola y la movió nerviosamente. El gato entró con su cola en alto y subió a un árbol de gatos para mirar a Elise desde arriba.

-Creo que a tu gato no le gusta.

-Se están evaluando - explicó Arthur- si se hubieran odiado, ambos estarían con el pelo erizado, parecen curiosos, déjalos... mira, Albus está bajando. - el gato bajó hacia donde estaba Elise y se dejó olfatear dando un toque con la pata en la cabeza de la perra, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola saltar hacia atrás, pero luego ella se acercó dando un salto en que se agachaba moviendo la cola.

-Está todo bien- afirmó Arthur y sacó de un mueble un ratón con un cordón detrás que al jalarlo, el ratón saltaba vibrando hacia delante, ambos se vieron interesados en atraparlo, Elise lo agarró con el hocico y Albus caminó a su lado intentando quitárselo.

-Esto es un poco adorable

-¿Un poco?, no te hagas el rudo- bromeó Arthur y le ordenó a Elise con firmeza- suéltalo, suéltalo... ¡Elise!, mírame... suéltalo... muy bien, toma- Elise le había entregado el juguete y recibió su recompensa - esa orden también es importante, en especial si va andar agarrando cosas extrañas por tu casa

-Como arañas

-Oh, claro, en especial las arañas

Estuvieron hasta las 9 pm y luego Alfred decidió que era suficiente porque Arthur comenzó a bostezar y de todos modos, Elise se veía cansada. El veterinario le dijo que era porque cuando hacía ejercicio combinado con un desafío intelectual era más cansador para ella.

-Nos vemos en dos días a las 8, si llegas veinte minutos antes y no tengo pacientes puedes pasar y así ganamos tiempo.

-Ok, Artie, eres muy bueno, gracias

El veterinario quiso protestar por el mote que le pusieron, pero se aguantó por caballerosidad y se despidió de su paciente y de su cuidador.

(1) Existen beagles con muchos colores distintos, este vendría siendo un orange beagle, que son blancos con manchas café anaranjado.

Desde el otro capítulo empiezan oficialmente las interacciones. . Será divertido.


	4. Albus

**4\. Albus**

Arthur llegó cerca de las diez de la noche a su apartamento y prácticamente se desplomó en la cama; Albus, por fortuna, le recordó que aún no había cenado ni le había servido la cena, así que se levantó casi arrastrándose, le sirvió croquetas y se preparó una lasagna congelada en el microondas. La única comida que era imposible poder arruinar.

Se dispuso a comer viendo su serie favorita y de pronto pensó que tenía 30 años y que estaba solo, viendo netflix desde su computadora en la cama, comiendo una cena congelada con el gato que su ex había dejado atrás y la idea lo hizo tentarse de risa. Luego de eso se lavó los dientes, leyó dos páginas de la novela nueva que había comprado y se durmió al lado de Albus.

Su rutina en esos días era la misma de siempre con la diferencia que recibía varios mensajes de texto del hermano de Matthew haciéndole preguntas o comentándole los avances de Elise. Incluso él se había sorprendido con lo bien que Albus se había llevado con ella, aunque, después de todo, Albus al ser el gato de un veterinario que veía entrar animales de diversas especies en distintos estados de salud, se había acostumbrado a ello y en general era sociable e incluso confortaba a sus pacientes más nerviosos, como había sucedido con Elise. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se ponía a jugar tan entusiastamente con otro animal.

Dos días después el hermano de Matthew volvió y Arthur le enseñó a Elise la orden para echarse. Practicaron juntos esa y las dos órdenes anteriores con recompensas. Dos días después visitó nuevamente y trabajaron para que Elise esperara sentada sin agarrar la comida o el juguete hasta que se le indicara. Una tarea que con beagles es normalmente compleja, pero Elise estaba muy ávida de complacer, probablemente al haber sido su vida anterior muy difícil, entonces se esforzaba por formar parte de un grupo.

A la cuarta sesión lograron que caminara tranquilamente por los pasillos de la clínica fuera de la oficina de Arthur y en la quinta sesión hicieron su primer intento de sacarla afuera; Albus también iba con su arnés de gato y entre los tres lograron que Elise saliera a la vereda y diera una vuelta entera a la manzana; iba con la cola entre las piernas y muy pegada a ellos pero con los comandos de Arthur y las recompensas pudo calmarse. El veterinario recomendó continuar al día siguiente y repetir hasta que se acostumbrara a estar sola con Alfred en la calle.

Repitieron la misma dinámica cuatro noches seguidas hasta que Elise ya iba con la cola en alto dando señales de sentirse segura; lo cual habría sido normalmente indicador de que estaba de alta y que no se verían más a menos que hubiese un problema, pero entonces Alfred, de la nada, salió con.

-Quiero invitarte a cenar para agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-oh... bueno - Arthur quiso negarse, por comodidad, pero no quiso ser grosero. No había confianza suficiente para eso.- muy bien, pues, ¿mañana?, salgo, dejo a Albus en mi casa y nos juntamos en el centro.

-Genial. Nos vemos entonces.

Arthur estuvo todo el día trabajando, como siempre; por supuesto que pensaba en cómo lo iba a hacer para estar en el centro a las 9. Aunque no era necesario ser tan caballero inglés. Igualmente tenía una compulsión por ser puntual y estar presentable, así que se puso sus mejores pantalones negros y una camisa color verde esmeralda que, según Sey, resaltaba sus ojos. Luego cayó en cuenta de que no era necesario, así que Arthur se vio al espejo sintiéndose ridículo.

-Esto me pasa por tener poca vida social

Albus maulló desde la cama y Arthur le respondió: -Esto no es una cita, es solo una cena entre un voluntario de una causa animalista y un cliente agradecido...

En la esquina acordada, el hermano de Matthew estaba con unos jeans y una chaqueta de piel color marrón. Nada muy extravagante. Si pensaba inapropiadamente el chico no estaba mal, tenía un tono de piel un poco pálido, era alto aunque no muy atlético. Su mayor fuerte era su rostro de quijada angular, nariz recta y sus ojos celestes que combinaban muy bien con su cabello liso y rubio ambarino.

Se saludaron y Alfred le explicó que había visto en Yelp un restaurant de comida sudamericana que tenía buenos reviews y que hacía buenos Bifes de res, pero que si era vegetariano podían ir a un chino que había cerca. Arthur le dijo que la carne estaba bien y caminaron media cuadra hasta el sitio nombrado Pampas café. Había mucha gente hablando español, lo que era algo bastante normal en Los Ángeles, solo que Arthur se ponía algo nostálgico. Recordaba la música en ese idioma que solía oírse en su departamento, el poco español que había aprendido para poder comprender mejor el mundo de Antonio; incluso era capaz de darse cuenta de la diferencia entre el español latino al compararlo con el tono melodioso y las marcadas consonantes propias del español ibérico.

-Dicen que sirven una tabla que es como una parrillada con acompañamiento de empanadas y chimichurri

-¿Sabes que es todo eso?

-No, pero acá dice que tiene carne, masas y una salsa picante.

-Pide eso - contestó Arthur con determinación y todo resultó agradable, porque no solo la comida sabía bien, sino que además se convirtió en un tema de conversación intentando adivinar qué ingredientes tenía la empanada y el chimichurri y también sobre el hecho de que Arthur echaba escandalosas cantidades de salsa y pimienta a su comida.

Alfred pudo notar que detrás de los modos duros con los que normalmente actuaba en el trabajo, había una persona bastante divertida que incluso con la ironía constante, era encantador. Además pudo ver la gran diferencia entre el Arthur con ropa de médico que veía normalmente cansado y este que estaba recién bañado, con el pelo húmedo revuelto de una forma juvenil y esa ropa le quedaba tan bien que atraía la mirada de varias personas. Al final de la noche, la mesera le dejó su número sobre la mesa y Alfred confirmó que Arthur era un rompecorazones. Lo cual era digno de envidiarse porque si él alguna vez consiguió una cita, fue después de un tremendo esfuerzo e insistencia con la misma chica. Francis le había dicho una vez que si decidiera pulirse comprándose unos anteojos con más onda, ropa más ajustada y tomara un poco de sol, todas lo notarían; pero Alfred no tenía autoconfianza y nunca había considerado el atractivo físico como un logro importante a alcanzar.

Como ninguno de los dos había querido conducir para poder beber, compartieron el taxi y acordaron repetir alguna vez. Alfred pensó que no tenía nada de malo, después de todo, era solo algo amistoso y su hermano le había dicho más de una vez que tenía que salir más seguido. Arthur, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar. Alfred había sido caballeroso e incluso encantador, al punto de hacerle pensar que estaba coqueteando con él. Pero luego fijándose en la forma en que trataba a las meseras, notó que era solo su forma de ser y probablemente no había segundas intenciones, sino que solamente era un chico sin mucha vida social que quiso ser amable con quien estaba ayudando al perro que estaba cuidando.

Así que no quiso pensar más en ello como algo, siguió respondiendo los mensajes con preguntas e incluso aquellos que solo enviaban fotos con chistes o videos graciosos. Sey, su compañera en la clínica le apuntó que estaba sonriendo más. Arthur no encontró una pesadez para contestarle; tampoco no quiso darle explicaciones cuando por segunda vez salió de su turno veinte minutos antes para poder llegar a la casa de Alfred a las nueve a cenar.

"Podrías venir a mi casa a cenar y vemos una película, puedo encargar sushi de un local buenísimo que hay por acá. Pasa que la otra vez que salimos Elise rompió uno de mis manuales de programación, no eran muy importantes, pero creo que no le gusta estar sola"

Y ante eso, quién podía negarse. A pedido de Alfred, llevó también a Albus y así, mientras ellos comían y veían distraídamente una comedia de Ben Stiller, Albus y Elise corrían por la sala persiguiéndose uno al otro. Cerca de las doce de la noche, cuando los animales estaban durmiendo echados en el sofá, Arthur se despidió y Alfred propuso.

-¿A qué hora sales a trotar dijiste?

\- A las siete de la mañana...

-Oh, dude, eso es super temprano.

-Bueno, la idea es ejercitar, desayunar e irme a la clínica.

-A mi me suena como un sacrificio enorme - opinó Alfred. Tenía razón. El mismo Arthur consideraba que era algo forzoso al principio, pero luego que se había quedado solo en el departamento, cuando Antonio se fue, despertar fue tan insoportable que salió a correr solo para huir de su nueva realidad. Esa mañana se había reventado los pulmones, le dio un calambre en el costado y al día siguiente tenía las piernas agarrotadas; aún así, siguió haciéndolo todas las mañanas hasta que esa forma de huida personal se había transformado en una necesidad; en el único momento de paz en que estaba solo con sus pensamientos y nadie podía interrumpirlo.

-¿Te parece si nos juntamos mañana?, Elise ya está saliendo alrededor de la cuadra y creo que ya debería comenzar a correr - propuso Alfred. Arthur quiso decirle que quería compañía. Correr era su santuario, pero hubiese quedado como un rarito antisocial.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir tan temprano?

-O sea el horario es una mierda, pero prefiero que salgamos contigo para que ella se sienta más segura- contestó Alfred casualmente. Arthur se vio confundido ¿en serio era solo por Elise?; aún así le dijo que se juntaran en la esquina de Victory Boulevard y White Oack avenue. Alfred no tenía ropa deportiva así que agarró uno de los pantalones de buzo que usaba para estar por casa y una vieja camiseta de Guitar Hero con unas zapatillas de correr que le había dado Matthew hacía más de dos años y que nunca usó.

Arthur en cambio, se veía fabuloso incluso cuando hacía deporte, con un pantalón de correr gris y sudadera color verde. Se internaron en el parque Sepúlveda Basin, donde Elise pudo jugar con otro perros; al principio había estado tímida, pero se había dejado olfatear y la forma en que agitaba su cola decía que estaba todo bien. Luego siguieron por la orilla del río Los Ángeles hasta llegar al lago Balboa, donde compraron unos Sandwiches, té y café en un food truck, la gente que pasaba saludaba a Elise y ella con la cola un poco baja se acercaba a olfatearlos.

Arthur felicitó, porque eso era bueno, Elise se notaba más confiada, pero luego, de ser un amigable caballero inglés, pasó a ser un militar y le obligó a elongar para no quedar adolorido y le aconsejó un ritmo más lento para ir acostumbrándose de a poco. "¿Y Elise no necesita elongar?" "Ella está bien, el que tiene un estado físico lamentable eres tú", se burló el inglés. Allí mismo se despidieron, Arthur corrió de vuelta a su departamento y Alfred se echó a morir un rato con Elise en el pasto hasta que tomaron un taxi de vuelta.

Aún así encontró que su nuevo amigo tenía razón; tenía apenas veinticinco años y se cansaba demasiado rápido. Tal vez si hacía un hábito de esto y se acostumbraba de a poco, podría hacerle bien; además Elise había estado muy bien socializando con otros perros en el parque, pese a que no se alejaba de ellos sino que corría siempre en círculos alrededor de Alfred. Ella también necesitaba más tiempo para salir. Ese día Alfred trabajó con mayor concentración y se durmió a las once de la noche. A las siete y veinte de la mañana siguiente se encontró con Arthur en la esquina acordada y repitieron el recorrido, Arthur ralentizó su ritmo para acomodarse a Alfred, nuevamente elongaron juntos y compartieron un desayuno.

Cuando vio al británico alejarse a un ritmo rápido sintió envidia. Arthur ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿unos treinta? ¿Veintisiete como menos? y tenía mejor resistencia que él. Tal vez el imbécil de Kyle tenía razón y tanto encierro lo estaba enterrando en vida. Debía ser más aventurero; así que trotó a paso lento, hasta su departamento, elongó en la sala antes de ducharse y con otro café, siguió trabajando.

Al día siguiente, que era viernes avisó a Arthur que no podía ir porque debía aplicarse en unos proyectos que necesitaban ser terminados con urgencia pero le propuso ir a hacer una caminata al Granada Hills por el día sábado. El inglés aceptó y acordaron que Alfred llevaría agua en su mochila y Arthur comida en la suya. Como no quiso arriesgarse, antes de reunirse, el veterinario decidió comparar shawarmas preparados; Alfred lo recogió en la calle acordada y condujo hacia el estacionamiento de la ladera del cerro desde donde iniciaron el ascenso.

Había mucho sol y ningún arbusto lo suficientemente grande como para hacer sombra. Elise iba con un pañuelo húmedo amarrado a su cuello para refrescarse; Arthur se había aplicado un galón de protector solar pero creía que igualmente el sol comenzaba a picarle.

-¿Seguro que no quieres más crema?

-Estoy bien...

-Eso te pasa por ser la superficie más reflectante en todo L.A.

Cuando luego de casi una hora caminando llegaron a la cima, pudieron apreciar una vista en trescientos sesenta grados del valle y eso había valido la pena. Se arrimaron a un arbusto que, si se agachaban, les daba sombra, y comieron allí. Elise no quiso todas sus croqueras, pero tomó mucha agua y se echó una siesta mientras Alfred sacaba fotos de la vista panorámica y luego una de Arthur echado con los ojos cerrados al lado de Elise.

La experiencia fue tan buena que acordaron hacer un sendero nuevo todas las semanas y Alfred proponía siempre el nuevo destino según las recomendaciones que encontraba en Yelp. El siguiente fue el Aliso Canyon Park que tenía un riachuelo y el fresco les permitió disfrutar más la tarde y la comida. Un fin de semana largo caminaron por horas por el parque de Westridge-Canyonback y en un momento debieron tomar en brazos a Elise que se veía agotada de tantas subidas y bajadas. El cansancio les hizo dormir siesta al pie de un árbol y luego de eso, a duras penas, llegaron al auto y se fueron a casa, al día siguiente en vez de escoger otro destino solo fueron a cenar a un pub irlandés, aunque previamente dejaron a Elise con Albus en el departamento del inglés para evitar que sufriera de su ansiedad por separación.

En ese lugar pidieron tablas de embutidos y carnes y Alfred pudo notar divertido como Arthur se desconcentraba cada vez que sonaba alguna canción que le gustara y no podía evitar cantar a veces tocando una guitarra de aire.

A esas alturas Alfred podía jurar que conocía bien a Arthur, su comida favorita era bien especiada, le gustaba el rock alternativo sin importar el país de origen, fumaba a veces cuando estaba muy relajado y, pese a que gustaba del whisky, siempre prefería una cerveza de cebada tostada y sin filtrar. Era muy dedicado en su trabajo y estudiaba constantemente artículos de medicina par actualizarse, pero igualmente leía novelas y por lo mismo, no tenía televisión en la casa sino solo una laptop donde veía netflix, lo que Alfred encontraba extraterrestre y a la vez admirable.

Aún así, Arthur no le quiso decir que estaba de cumpleaños y tuvo que ser Matthew y Francis los que le avisaran que le iban a organizar una emboscada-fiesta-sorpresa el día sábado en que todos sin más invadirían el departamento del británico; de antemano le advirtieron que no le dijera nada al respecto, porque "Arthur es una abuela enojada y si le hablas de prepararle una fiesta se va a negar y va inventar que está enfermo"

Cuando Alfred llegó temprano con Elise, Francis y Matthew ya habían llegado. Francis echaba a grito pelado al británico de su propia cocina por miedo a que arruinara la comida con la mirada. Alfred esperó divertido en la sala, soltó a Elise y la vio correr a buscar a Albus hacia el interior de lo que suponía era la habitación de Arthur. El cumpleañero salió a saludarlo con un gesto enfurruñado, olía a un perfume amaderado y especiado que Alfred había sentido en las ocasiones en que salían a comer de noche, tenía una pinta bastante punk, aunque más suave, compuesta unos jeans azules, zapatillas converse negras, una camisa negra con rojo a cuadros.

-Es injusto que te veas más joven que yo - saludó Alfred entregándole un regalo.

-Gracias por la mentira piadosa- contestó el inglés -¿quieres que lo abra ahora?

-Dale - respondió el americano mirando con los ojos ilusionados como un niño pequeño. Arthur abrió la bolsa con un cuidado enfermizo y sacó una sudadera negra con capucha que tenía estampado a los integrantes de The Smiths y la frase "And if a double decker bus..." el inglés no tuvo una reacción vocal pero su cara lo dijo todo.

-Me fijé que cantaste con mucha pasión de fangirl la canción cuando fuimos al pub irlandés así que imaginé que querrías ir a correr con estilo

-Eres un idiota, pero imaginaste bien - Arthur agradeció en voz baja para no ser molestado por Matthew o Francis que estaban cruzando entre la cocina y la sala. El timbre sonó y los salvó de un momento que pudo escalar y volverse emocional. Antonio entró al departamento saludándolo con un abrazo y un beso en la cara, detrás de él su pareja le dijo un seco feliz cumpleaños y le pasó un paquete. Luego de eso entraron dos compañeras de la clínica veterinaria y con esas pocas personas se dio inicio a la velada. Arthur no solo tenía pocos amigos, sino que tampoco les daba confianza a muchos; el único que lo conocía lo suficiente como para hacerle bromas indirectas, era su ex.

Alfred no entendía cómo se podía mantener una relación así de cordial con el ex que lo había dejado y rápidamente se había emparejado con otro tipo; Matthew le había explicado mientras lavaban y secaban los platos que tenía que ver con el hecho de que se conocían hacía años, que habían viajado juntos desde Europa a construir sus vidas en América y que al final, si pasaba algo, sabían que debían contar el uno con el otro.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, solo quedaban Matthew, Francis y Alfred tomando las últimas copas de vino, Coldplay sonaba suavemente de fondo y conversaban acerca de los nuevos convenios con laboratorios para liberar especies a los dos años de servicio. Arthur leía los documentos con los protocolos de experimentación y sugería a Matthew ser más severo con las medidas de seguridad exigidas para ciertos procedimientos. Alfred se estaba enfadando porque no era justo que hablaran de trabajo el día del cumpleaños del inglés. Afortunadamente, Francis tuvo la ocurrencia de irse y pudieron quedar solos un rato. Alfred aún movía su copa de vino indeciso.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba al último en una fiesta; una de las primeras veces que asistía a una fiesta de cumpleaños en su adultez que no fuera de un familiar, de hecho. Alfred reconocía que en gran parte, Francis y Kyle tenían razón al burlarse de él. No salía mucho, no tenía amigos y ahora que tenía uno se emocionaba más de la cuenta comprando un regalo demasiado personal y no podía aguantarse las ganas de interrogarlo. ¿De dónde conocía a Antonio? ¿En qué ciudad de Inglaterra había nacido? ¿Por qué quiso estudiar medicina veterinaria? ¿En serio su padre era tan controlador? ¿Le habían jodido por ser gay entonces?

Arthur contestaba pacientemente y hacía sus preguntas ¿Dónde había nacido? ¿Por qué gustaba tanto de los video juegos? ¿No se sentía solo acaso viviendo en ese departamento por tanto tiempo? Alfred nunca le había dado un valor negativo a la soledad, pero una vez que se hizo la costumbre de tener el ruido de Elise y los mensajeos con Arthur, debía reconocer que probablemente sí se sentiría solo si llegase a extrañar eso. Arthur era una compañía agradable, calmada que siempre intentaba atender lo mejor posible a otros sin molestar. El americano no lo pronunció en voz alta, pero no podía entender cómo Antonio había sido capaz de dejarlo.

Esa noche se devolvió a casa confundido. Su amigo era gay; a Alfred no le importaba que así fuera ¿eso lo hacía gay? No precisamente, aunque la ilusión que le daba la posibilidad de que Arthur lo encontrase atractivo, sí era motivo para cuestionarse. Alfred nunca había mirado a otro hombre con otros ojos. Siempre había mirado chicas, nunca le había ido muy bien con ellas, asumía que era porque era un nerd un poco ermitaño que no leía bien el ambiente y que frecuentemente tenía conductas socialmente incómodas que nadie se esforzaba en comprender. Se había acostumbrado a la idea de que su vida sería trabajar y luego sus hobbies. Sin embargo, últimamente se encontraba acostumbrándose a empezar el día conversando y desayunando con otra persona. Arthur era un buen amigo y un tipo bien parecido, pero Alfred no sabía si eso era suficiente para afirmar que le gustaba.

Por otra parte tenía miedo, porque si Arthur le gustaba, significaba que su único amigo de la vida real y de su adultez no era un amigo sino un interés amoroso que podía desaparecer de su vida en cuanto comenzaran las disputas y peleas propias de una pareja o de unos amigos en que existe una atracción no correspondida. Porque sinceramente ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él de que un tipo interesante y culto como Arthur se fijara en un ñoño con pésimo estado físico como él? Alfred no quería lidiar con esas emociones ni arriesgarse a la oportunidad de perder a Arthur. Llevó cuidadosamente la jaula de Elise a su habitación y se acostó en la cama inquieto. El peso de la beagle se posó en su costado y sus ojos caídos por el cansancio lo buscaron antes de volverse a dormir. Alfred estuvo nervioso unos minutos más, pero finalmente la respiración pausada de su acompañante más el hormigueo del vino en su cabeza, lo terminaron arrullando hacia un sueño intranquilo y lleno de dudas.

* * *

Nota: Yelp es como la página de panoramas que se visita comúnmente en Estados Unidos para buscar referencias de donde ir a comer, bailar, acampar, etc; de allí saqué los restaurantes y los senderos para hacer trekking en San Fernando Valley y, por si alguien ya lo había notado, el Pampas café es un restaurant argentino, lo escogí para no poner el típico local mexicano.

Desde acá comienza un poco más la teleserie jo.


	5. Gala

**5\. Gala**

Como todos los años desde que estaba trabajando en la fundación con Matthew, Arthur recibió por correo dos entradas a la gala de beneficencia de Beagle Freedom y, como las dos últimas veces, tendría que dejar que una de las entradas de perdiera. Se preguntó si Alfred estuvo allí el año pasado. No era como que hubiese puesto especial atención. Normalmente iba un rato, escuchaba los discursos, saludaba a los conocidos para que supieran que había cumplido con ir y se retiraba temprano, silenciosamente.

Durante la tarde recibió el mensaje: "Oye! supongo que vas al Beagle Ball! va a estar buenísmo!". Arthur resopló divertido, por supuesto que Alfred se entusiasmaría con la idea de una fiesta con comida gratis. "No puedo aguantar mi emoción", contestó esperando que la ironía fuese comprendida; así fue. "Aguafiestas! Debes ir, Elise irá, ella espera verte allí", Arthur se apresuró en responder la primera pesadez que se le vino a la cabeza "Elise es encantadora, el problema es el dueño". Como respuesta recibió "Ja ja, te voy a buscar, yo conduzco, no puedo ponerme loco delante de la niña, así que te toca hacer el ridículo bebiendo en nombre de ambos". Arthur sentía que alguien jalaba sus mejillas hacia arriba, esas sonrisas involuntarias eran hasta dolorosas. Y él era patético por pensar que la situación era muy semejante una cita.

Es una salida de amigos, se dijo. Dos buenos amigos que han rehabilitado juntos a un perro con problemas. "Vas a tener que ayudarme a bañar a Elise, nunca lo he hecho, me da miedo, LoL". "Es en serio? es un perro pequeño, qué tan difícil puede ser". "Si vienes te invito a cenar, yo pago, tú escoges". "Sushi, mucho gengibre, wasabi y cerveza". "Consideralo listo". Arthur no quería actuar como niñita, igualmente corrió donde Antonio a contarle que iba a ir donde Alfred a ayudarle a bañar el perro y luego iban a ir a la gala juntos. Antonio escuchaba divertido, como una quinceañera que gustaba del cotilleo.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas de una vez si estas son citas o le propones que lo sean?-interrogó el español calmadamente.

-¡Porque no ha demostrado ninguna intención!

-Creo que las salidas y su deseo permanente de alimentarse contigo son un indicio

-No, porque él no es el tipo de persona que planea estrategias... es como un niño de doce años.

-Entonces aprovéchate de eso.

-No puedo, no es tan fácil, es mi amigo ¿y si lo pierdo? ¿y si no es gay? ¿y si es homofóbico?

\- Siempre está el riesgo de ganar o perder, las relaciones no son fáciles, Arthur...

-Pues desearía que lo fueran

-Y yo desearía que el ex de mi novio dejara de venir con sus rollos sentimentales a nuestro departamento, pero por supuesto es mucho pedir - se quejó Lovino desde la cocina. Arthur aguantó la risa desde el comedor mientras el español le pedía que por favor no se burlara, que no empeorara el humor de su pareja.

-¡Gracias por la pizza que estás haciendo, cari!- gritó Antonio en un tono meloso lanzándole un beso.

-Como un consejo neutro - inrrumpió Lovino mientras traía la tabla con la pizza y repartía los trozos- creo que deberías observar cómo se comporta en la fiesta, poner atención en la interacción ¿te hace cumplidos? ¿te toca con cualquier excusa? ¿busca motivos para estar juntos?

-¡Cómo se supone que voy a saber eso!

-Fucking Limey, se supone que eres un hombre grande, haz tus suposiciones y arriésgate

-Lo dice quien estuvo en negación hasta que explícitamente le dije que me gustaba- murmuró Antonio maliciosamente dentro de su copa de vino.

-¡No es lo mismo!- gritó Lovino.

-¡Ves, también eres una rata cobarde!- reclamó Arthur quitándole el trozo más grande.

-¡PIratas!- gritó Lovino, teniendo que conformarse con un trozo más pequeño.

El día anterior al baile, Arthur llegó con la jaula de Albus en un taxi, le habían prometido cerveza y ante todo era responsable. Como buen inglés. Alfred estaba vestido con ropa vieja explicándole que sabía que iba a quedar mojado.

-Es un perro pequeño- le recordó Arthur muy seguro mientras soltaba a Albus en la sala. Elise corrió a saludar con gran escándalo corriendo, encaramándose encima del inglés y luego corriendo alrededor del gato. - La llevaste a correr para cansarla

-Sí, pero solo yo quedé agotado ¿cómo tiene tanta energía?

-Bien, ¿tienes el champú de perro?- preguntó el inglés poniendo ese tono de veterinario preocupado y serio. El estadounidense le gesticuló el baño con una exagerada reverencia y Arthur sacó las recompensas de su bolsillo -bien, Elise... chica, ven, ¡eso!, ¿te gusta?, sígueme.

Elise lo siguió muy contenta a baño y dejó ser posada en la tina sin entender nada, cuando dieron el agua de la ducha teléfono tampoco entendía nada, pero cuando el chorro cayó en su espalda quiso patalear para salir de la tina. Alfred se puso delante para atajarla y Arthur vertió el champú en su lomo masajeando muy suave por el pelaje con dificultad, porque Elise se movia para todos lados intentando huir a veces gruñendo. Arthur la mandaba con el tono que ponía normalmente en las sesiones de entrenamiento, pero ella no quería nada y le saltó encima del pecho con sus patas mojadas.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, Alfred, atajala bien

-Lo intento pero está resbalosa...

Arthur dio el agua nuevamente para enjuagar el jabón, Elise se removía de modo que pelos sueltos y espuma volaban hasta pegarse en las paredes, al cortar el agua Alfred la frotó con una toalla mientras el británico traía el secador de pelo, pero apenas escuchó el sonido de su motor, Elise emitió unos aullidos desolados y suplicantes ante lo cual el inglés apagó inmediatamente el aparato y se agachó con la otra toalla a frotarla; por supuesto, ella consideró que todo era un juego y mordisqueó a tirones todo trozo de tela que pasaba frente a su hocico.

Alfred la tomó en brazos y ella se revolvió inquieta, Arthur intentó calmarla con una golosina, pero eso solo aumentaba sus ansias de salir de los brazos de su captor para conseguirla. Dificultosamente, Alfred logró sostenerla mientras Arthur la secó hasta que solo tenía el pelaje un poco húmedo; entonces la dejaron ir corriendo hacia la sala y saltar al sillón donde Albus estaba dormitando.

Desde el baño, agachados en el suelo y casi empapados y llenos de pelos, ambos hombres comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente.

-Dios, te llamé para que no quedara este desastre- instigó Alfred, poniéndose de pie y evidenciando que su camiseta estaba completamente mojada.

-Y pudo ser peor, pudiste haber terminado de cuerpo entero en la tina... pudo haberte ahogado con sus patadas furiosas- contestó el inglés poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo los pelos mojados de Elise aún adheridos a su ropa.

-Es solo un perro pequeño, decía, va a ser muy fácil, decía...

-De todos modos vine y te ayudé, así que me debes una cena - le recordó Arthur mientras intentaba secar el piso del baño y Alfred limpiaba la tina y las paredes de todo el pelo y la espuma que había saltado.

-Bien, creo que es hora de unos california Rolls

Alfred fue a buscar su móvil para hacer el pedido y volvió a ayudar, cuando terminaron, el americano le ofreció ropa seca y Arthur aceptó, encerrándose nuevamente en el baño. Era solo una camiseta y un pantalón de algodón, parte de la ropa nueva que Alfred había comprado para salir a correr. Sintiéndose un acosador, la olfateó, pero estaba limpia y solo olía a detergente con una pequeña nota de la colonia de su amigo que seguro estaba impregnada en el closet. Arthur dejó su ropa húmeda colgada en las perchas del baño con esperanza de que se secaran rápido y no tener que llevarse, culposa e incómodamente, la ropa de su amigo puesta.

Afuera del baño, el americano lanzaba una pelotita que rebotaba rápidamente por la habitación para deleite de Albus y Elise. Pudo notar cómo había acomodado las cosas en la sala para que nada estuviese al alcance de los animales.

-Hey, Artie, compré unas cervezas inglesas de las que te gustan

-Ah, cerveza de verdad dices...

-Ya empezó...

-No como esas aguas sabor a meado que hacen acá en América.

-A lo mejor copiamos recetas inglesas ¿eh?

-Touché - reconoció Arthur abriendo dos botellines y alcanzando uno al americano que lo recibió e inició un choque entre ambas botellas a modo de salud. - ¿Llevas una cita a la gala?

-¿Dices como una chica aparte de Elise?, no... tú deberías llevar a Albus, seguro luciría mejor que nadie en smoking.

-Seguro mejor que tú.

-Claro, mira qué atlético

Albus estaba estirado con las patas hacia arriba en un gesto de total abandono mientras Elise masticaba uno de sus huesos de goma.

-Bueno habrán ya otras galas donde puede que tengamos parejas humanas...- pronosticó Alfred con un tono soñador.

-¡Aférrate a esa esperanza!

La comida llegó y se echaron en el sillón revisando el catálogo de Netflix, finalmente decidieron ver episodios de Doctor Who y gritando como niños pequeños cada vez que salía un villano emblemático. Con una maratón de seis episodios y cinco botellines de cerveza cada uno, decidieron que Arthur pasara la noche allí, Alfred arregló el sillón cama para su amigo y se fue a su habitación, mas, para su sorpresa, Elise se quiso quedar a dormir con el británico y su gato. Esa noche notó que se había acostumbrado a dormir con Elise. Su cama le parecía grande y la libertad de movimiento incómoda, se levantó a ver si podía llevarla consigo y la vio acurrucada al lado de su amigo y tuvo un deseo irracional de echarse ahí con ellos. Irracional, porque era imposible que él cupiera allí y además, inapropiado.

A la mañana siguiente salieron a dar una carrera rápida al parque más cercano y llegaron a desayunar nuevamente al departamento de Alfred, donde además aprovecharon de alimentar a Albus.

El británico sintió esa interacción doméstica como una intimidad apresurada entre dos personas que llevaban menos de dos meses de conocerse; era por Elise y Albus, por la necesidad que tuvo ella de atenciones especiales en sus inicios y por cómo se había abierto rápidamente con el gato. No tenía nada que ver con ellos en un inicio, pero en poco tiempo sí tenían rutinas en común, hasta bromas internas y conocimiento sobre el otro para molestarse: el pésimo estado físico de Alfred, lo rápido que Arthur se quemaba por el sol; lo mal que cocinaban ambos y como Arthur era incluso peor en eso, ahora el caótico baño de Elise. Arthur estaba acostumbrándose a eso tan rápido que un anhelo doloroso se estaba construyendo en su conciencia, por más que quisiera empujarlo y pretender que no estaba allí.

En la tarde apenas tuvo tiempo para llegar a ordenar su casa y alistar su traje para la gala. Si le hubiera sobrado el tiempo habría ido a molestar a Antonio; seguro le habrían dado el mismo consejo de la última vez. Alfred pasó por él; era extraño verlo en un traje de etiqueta y más aún ver a Elise viajar solo con cinturón de seguridad y usando una pañoleta rosa. Arthur subió al asiento del copiloto y estiró su mano hacia atrás para saludar, ganándose un lametón.

-¿Estas consciente de que puede que Elise encuentre un posible adoptante hoy?

Alfred apretó involuntariamente el volante: - Eso es bueno para ella

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, mira cómo vivo, soy un desastre, no sé si podría tomar una responsabilidad tan grande a largo plazo.

El veterinario frunció el ceño, frustrado: -¿y tú?, creo que no estás pensando en qué sentirías tú cuando no esté más en tu casa

-No se supone que deba pensar en mí

-Creo que ella también preferiría quedarse contigo.

-Hey, Artie, no sé - se quejó el americano levantando la voz- siempre dije que no estaba listo para cuidar de nada, creo que lo mejor para ella es que vaya con una de las familias adineradas que vienen hoy.

-Bien, bueno, no te jodo más, pero piénsalo ¿quieres?

-Lo he pensado bastante

-Creo que no lo suficiente

-Bueno, yo sabré ¿es mi vida después de todo o no? - Alfred se dio cuenta inmediatamente en el momento en que lo decía, que había escogido la peor forma de expresarse, porque nunca había visto a Arthur enfadado con él. Hasta entonces.

Siguieron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Arthur mirando por la ventana del copiloto hacia afuera con el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo erecto en una forma incómoda y amenazante; apenas llegaron a la puerta del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta, se bajó bruscamente y pasó por la alfombra roja sin ser fotografiado mientras todos estaban distraídos con las celebridades. Alfred, debió estacionar en el vehículo y pese a que se apresuró, como iba con Elise, fue interceptado varias veces por distintas cámaras que le pedían fotografías; al mirar hacia delante, su acompañante ya se había ido. Delante suyo Alexandra Paul y Miley Cirus posaban con algunos perros, la gente era especialmente escandalosa cuando pasaban celebridades y Elise se removió nerviosa, así que Alfred decidió tomarla en brazos para salir pronto de allí. Para cuando su entrada hubo terminado, Arthur no estaba por ningún lado.

Una vez dentro, fue interceptado por Matthew que lo llevó a conocer a algunos benefactores mientras les relataba una versión resumida y poco tormentosa de cómo se había trabajado para rehabilitar a Elise. Arthur conversaba con unas compañeras de trabajo, Francis y Kyle. De pronto las personas se volvieron a la entrada por donde venía Sia con un perro; inmediatamente Alfred miró al inglés para comprobar su reacción y ahí estaba, con ojos asombrados mirando a la recién llegada, porque una de las cosas que había aprendido de su amigo, era su gusto por el pop electrónico.

Logró zafarse de su hermano y acercarse al grupo donde estaba su amigo solo para observar la molesta interacción entre Arthur y Kyle.

-Vamos, yo la saludo

-No, puede molestarse.

-No se molestará- aseguró el Australiano arrastrándolo del brazo hacia el grupo donde estaba la celebridad y llamando - ¡Miss Furler!

-Kyle es de temer ¿eh?- pegunto Sey a Francis.

-Es que cuando se propone algo es terrible- respondió el profesor de ética mirando insistentemente a Alfred sin que éste entendiera a qué venía con ese tono sugerente. Finalmente el inglés y la cantante entablaron una conversación y Kyle los dejó solos integrándose al grupo.

-Cuando le dije que Arthur era uno de los veterinarios que rehabilitaba los perros, ella misma quiso conocerlo - se sonrió Kyle, luego haciéndose el tonto y acercándose mucho a Alfred preguntó.

-¿Tú y Arthur están saliendo?

-No, nada de eso- se apresuró en responder el americano. Lo único que le faltaba era que el abusivo amigo de su hermano creyera que era gay.

-¿Pero quieres salir con él?

-No

-Bueno saberlo - afirmó el australiano mirando hacia donde Arthur se sacaba una foto con la cantante y volvía hacia ellos.

-Es encantadora, creo que si pudiera me casaría con ella - comentó el inglés emocionado como un niño. Sus ojos brillantes le daban un atisbo de inocencia que Alfred hubiese querido capturar en una foto. Las personas estaban alistándose para bailar, la música orquestada inundando el salón y Arthur anunció.- voy a buscar algo de beber para celebrar que tengo una selfie con Sia Furler.

Nuevamente el americano se vio solo con Kyle que volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono insistente de antes, pero ahora dejando sus intenciones mucho más claras.

-Última vez que te lo pregunto, ¿piensas hacer algo con él?

Alfred lo miró con rencor. Arthur era su único amigo, el que salía a correr con él, con quien veía Doctor Who, comía sushi, bebía cerveza; Kyle era un intruso que amenazaba con robarle eso; pero sinceramente Alfred no tenía intenciones de hacer algo, no se atrevía a intentar una maniobra que saboteara su incipiente amistad. La pregunta de Kyle era un dilema: si decía que sí, puede que por respeto a Matthew, Kyle le dejara el camino libre. Si decía que no, se libraría de una situación que no quería enfrentar, pero el australiano entraría a dar pelea.

-Solo somos amigos - soltó arrepintiéndose en el instante en que lo pronunció.

-Bien entonces... si me disculpas voy a invitarlo a bailar.

La espalda de Kyle lucía enorme en ese traje a medida. Arthur conversaba con Elizabeta, su colega, desde la barra sosteniendo una copa de espumante; el australiano le dijo algo, Arthur miró de reojo la reacción del americano, pero al interpretar su pasividad con indiferencia, se dejó llevar a la pista al ritmo de un balada de Frank Sinatra.

* * *

(1) , Cuando la carrera de Sia recién se lanzó en el 2000 en Estados Unidos nadie sabía quien era ella, pero en Reino Unido su album fue un éxito así que ella era famosita allá. Los mismo pasó con Kylie Minogue, en USA ella no es la gran cosa, en UK, la adoran. Ambas son australianas.


	6. Adela

**6\. Adela**

El baile no había sido la experiencia elegante y romántica que Arthur se había pintado en su cabeza. El baile de sus expectativas había comenzado con Alfred y él entrando por la alfombra roja, sentándose en la misma mesa, conversando al calor de una copa de vino, bailando juntos un lento y luego, tal vez, con una confesión embarazosa por parte del americano que le hiciera darse cuenta que él no estaba haciendo el loco.

En lugar de eso, había comenzado la noche con una discusión que él mismo inició, con una indiferencia de la que él fue responsable, terminó hablando con Sia - obviamente no se quejaba de eso - y bailando con Kyle Smith, lo que a opinión de Antonio y Lovino era todo un triunfo, porque ¿cuantos gays en Los Ángeles eran sacados a bailar por el surfista más famoso de la costa oeste? ciertamente no muchos. Lo que más le enfadaba es que antes de aceptar ser sacado de la mano a la pista, miró a los ojos a Alfred, buscando alguna reacción, cualquier cosa. Pero solo obtuvo indiferencia.

Así que bueno, tal vez estaba haciendo el loco y Alfred solo era su amigo y él debería comenzar a mirar a otro lado. Qué decepción.

Por su parte, Alfred estaba hecho un desastre, no solo no podía superar la rabia que le había dado ver a su amigo británico bailando con el abusivo antipático de Kyle; sino que además, Matty le había dicho que pondrían a Elise en la lista de adopción así que necesitaba todas las fotos y videos que tuviera de ella para armar un compilado y publicarlo en la web. Alfred se las envío a regañadientes, no era necesario hacer toda una campaña publicitaria para poner en adopción a Elise, ella era bien portada, limpia, lista y cariñosa ¿quién no querría adoptarla?

De pronto se encontró con que la consola no era suficiente para distraerlo, así que en vez de jugar desconcentrado y mal con Elise mirándolo suplicante, prefirió salir a correr; estaba atardeciendo y era extraño, pero se sentía energizante y relajante, Elise a su lado le seguía el paso entusiasmada dirigiéndole miradas divertidas mientras su lengua saltaba de un lado a otro. Llegaron a la orilla del río Los Ángeles y descansaron en el parque de perros donde Alfred se sentó a mirar cómo jugaba con otros de su especie. Tal vez ella estaba lista para vivir con una familia de verdad; tal vez él la estaba estancando.

Aún más apesadumbrado se fue a dormir y decidió trabajar hasta que lo venció el cansancio. La alarma sonó a las nueve de la mañana indicándole que debía sacar a Elise; llegaron apenas diez cuadras más allá y se devolvieron; se preguntó si Arthur habría desayunado en el parque o en la tetería que había mencionado otros días. Se preguntaba si habría usado la sudadera de Smiths que le había regalado, si aún estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado? ¿Porque no quería conservar a Elise? ¿porque no habían hablado en la fiesta?; Arthur sabía, al ver el desastre en que vivía, que él no podía hacerse cargo de Elise para siempre; no tenía motivos para enfadarse así, era su vida después de todo.

Aunque, a lo mejor, después de cierto tiempo de amistad Arthur creía que sí tenía derecho. Tal vez así son las cosas entre amigos, pero él no tenía forma de saberlo, porque su persona más cercana era Matthew, luego de eso tenía algunos amigos de sus juegos on line, de sus foros de fanáticos de Star Treck, Doctor Who, Dc Comics, pero nada más. Nunca había tenido alguien que se preocupara de él aparte de su familia y era extraño, incómodo, pero no necesariamente terrible.

"Quieres salir a correr o a hacer senderismo esta semana", escribió tentativamente en su teléfono y luego envió "O cenar hoy? o salir a un paseo nocturno con Elise"

"Hoy, paseo y cena, hay varios restaurantes que aceptan perros"

"Elije el que más te guste, pero yo invito"

Arthur desde el otro lado leyó el mensaje y pese a que accedió a la invitación se quedó preguntando qué significaba todo eso. Si acaso Alfred se estaba manifestando. Inconveniente, porque por otro lado Kyle Smith se había ido a un campeonato a Hawai, pero le escribía mensajes amistosos cargados de dobles intenciones. No quiso hacerse esperanzas, se encontraron en el parque de siempre, Alfred le hizo señas y dejó que Elise corriera a encontrarlo.

-¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó el americano.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien...

-Genial - respondió Arthur sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Lo siento, por cómo reaccioné ese día... tienes razón, debería pensarlo un poco, aunque creo que no soy la mejor opción para ella - comentó Alfred temerosamente.

-Creo que te subestimas, pero tienes razón, es tu vida, tú sabrás lo que haces, yo solo te dije lo pensaba, no quiero imponerme

Caminaron una hora hasta llegar al lugar conversando acerca de los pacientes de Arthur. Siempre ponía un tono enternecedor al hablar de los pacientes y un tono castigador y violento al referirse a los dueños negligentes. Alfred se preguntó si alguna vez, durante las primeras consultas, el veterinario se refirió así acerca de él. Probablemente. El lugar era un restaurante de asados y pidieron un plato para compartir. Elise disfrutaba sus trozos de costilla asada con su pote de agua.

-¿Viste el final de la octava temporada?- preguntó Alfred para pasar a un tema más agradable.

-Sí

-¡No me esperaste!

-¿Aún no lo ves?- preguntó Arthur casi sintiéndose mal.

-Claro que sí, - y antes de que el inglés reclamara porque él tampoco lo había esperado, exclamó - ¡Pobre Danny Pink! ¡Morir tres veces!

-Yo siento más pena por Clara, que quedó atrás

Y pasaron las siguientes dos horas hablando de Doctor Who que se había convertido en el lugar seguro donde podían recurrir en caso de que un tema más real los agobiara. Era relajante ver a Arthur disfrutar con algo tan simple. ¿Cómo habrá sido Arthur de adolescente? ¿Un nerd como él?, no lo creía, así que simplemente lo preguntó.

"Cómo eras cuando estabas en el colegio". "¿A qué te refieres?". "A cuando eras adolescente". "Igual que ahora". "¿Igual de amargado?", "Eres un imbécil... o sea serio, no era más bajo... era punk como diferencia". "¿Punk tú?... ¿con ropa rota?". "Sí". "¿Pelo verde? ¿Piercings? ¿Toda la cosa?". "Sí, Alfred, toda la cosa". "¿Y qué hacías?" "¿A qué te refieres?", "No sé, Artie, ¿Qué hacen los punks?", "Pues lo mismo que todo adolescente que se cree rebelde, fumaba, me emborrachaba, me escapaba a fiestas, iba a conciertos con gente mayor...", ¿Alguna vez te arrestaron?", "¡Claro que no!, no era un delincuente...", "No eras punk, entonces...", "Pues mira...", "¡Holly shit!, te tatuaste un guitarra eléctrica!... ¿tienes otro?", "Claro que no, tenía 16 años, no sé cómo es que el tipo me hizo esto sin preguntar...", "Jo, yo solo una vez me fui a un tarreo sin permiso y llegué al día siguiente", "¿Un tarreo?", "Ya sabes... nos juntabamos con nuestros computadores toda la noche y jugábamos batallas online... ¡Hey no te rías!", "No me extraña que seas un informático". "Lo tomaré como un cumplido". "Eso es un nerd..." "Y tú veías Doctor Who", "Soy británico, era mi deber moral", "¿Pero eras un rebelde no?, podrías haberte saltado ese deber...", "Ok, soy nerd por Doctor Who, pero tú eres el nerd supremo".

Después de eso caminaron diez cuadras y decidieron compartir un taxi que los fuese a dejar a cada uno al departamento. Al llegar a casa Alfred tomó en brazos a Elise y le dijo "Todo está bien de nuevo", ella emitió un ladrido jugueton de vuelta y entonces se dio cuenta ¿Con quien iba a compartir sus alegrías y penas cuando ella no estuviera?, Pasaría la aspiradora, vería los pelos pegados en los sillones y ella no estaría y seguro eso le sentaría fatal. La angustia se posó en la boca de su estómago; Elise lo notó y lamió su nariz, entonces la llevó a su cuarto, la dejó sobre la cama y escribió un mensaje simple a Matthew.

"Conservaré a Elise". Se quedó sentado un rato asumiendo lo que acababa de hacer y lo que significaría para su vida por los próximos diez años, al menos. Recibió un mensaje simple que decía "Debes venir a firmar unos papeles de adopción y unos compromisos y todo bien. Me alegro por tí =)".

-Bien, pues somos tú y yo por el resto de tu vida.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Luego de firmar los papeles Alfred envió un mensaje a Arthur para comunicar las noticias y decidió tomarse la mañana libre para ir de paseo al Willacre Park. Corren con Elise por los caminos de tierra, entre los árboles, ella hacía hoyos, saltaba, recogía palos del suelo y los mordía gruñendo para luego distraerse con un bicho y luego seguir corriendo, siempre amarrada de una correa que unía su arnés con un cinturón atado a su, ahora, dueño. Unos metros más allá, una chica que iba corriendo tropezó y se raspó la rodilla, Alfred corrió a ver si no le había pasado algo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó agarrando a Elise para que no se abalanzara a saludar de forma brusca.

-No te preocupes, solo me raspé un poco- contestó ella con un acento hispano muy marcado.

-Creo tener unos parches... los traje por si ella se accidentaba - ofreció él buscando en su bolso, hasta dar con lo ofrecido, sacó una toalla húmeda desinfectante y la ofreció a la chica que limpió su herida con cuidado para sacar la tierra y luego puso el parche adhesivo.

-Gracias... -hizo una pausa significativa apuntándole y él entendió que estaban pidiendo su nombre.

-Alfred Jones y ella es Elise.

-Adela Gonzalez

-No eres de acá ¿verdad?

-Soy de Venezuela, llevó unos dos años viviendo acá

-Yo soy de San Francisco y llevo seis años en Los Ángeles, pero por supuesto eso se nota

-Tienes cara de gringo, pero no de los malos

-¿Existen malos?

-¡Abundan los malos!- exclamó ella. Caminaron al principio tentativamente, pero se entendió que seguirían el sendero juntos haciendo una pequeña conversación para conocerse. Alfred nunca había conocido a ninguna chica fuera de la universidad o de internet. Parece que eso de que había que salir más era cierto. Al concluir el sendero se despidieron luego de pasarse sus números de teléfono. Alfred estaba emocionado, pero no le quiso contar a nadie, pensando que si lo hacía, todo se arruinaría. Llegó a terminar unos encargos, actualizó la información que le enviaron de Beagle Freedom, dedicó media hora a reforzar el entrenamiento de Elise y se puso a jugar Metal Gear.

Al día siguiente recibió un mensaje de la venezolana preguntando si quería desayunar en un verdadero café colombiano. Alfred accedió, pero debió levantarse casi dos horas más temprano para sacar a Elise a correr, volver a casa, ducharse y adecentarse. No había dormido mucho en la noche y aparte de eso no tenía mucha ropa que ponerse, escogió los jeans menos viejos que tenía y una camisa celeste que tenía para cuando debía a entrevistas con clientes. "Si ella quiere salir de nuevo, debo comprarme ropa", se dijo. No tenía mucho que ponerse, no por falta de dinero, sino porque no le interesaba y todo lo gastaba en video juegos y figuras de acción. Arthur seguro le diría que era un crío.

Arthur.

¿Debía contarle a Arthur que estaba conociendo a una chica? Eran amigos, probablemente le terminaría diciendo de todos modos, pero en ese momento le incomodaba; después de todo era una extraña que recién iba a ver una vez.

El lugar estaba en un barrio colorido donde el español se escuchaba salir de todas las puertas y ventanas. Se llamaba Café Bolivar y dentro estaba Adela conversando con el barista.

-Hola, Alfredo ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Oh, claro, pero entonces yo te diré Adele.

-Dale, me sentiré super famosa

El café era del hermano de ella. Ella trabajaba con sus padres cultivando y vendiendo verduras de un huerto orgánico. Se habían ido a Estados Unidos por miedo a la situación económica en Venezuela y a que el chavismo se radicalizara con la designación de Nicolás Maduro. Alfred hizo preguntas, había leído rápidamente en wikipedia antes de la cita solo por curiosidad. Él nunca se había interesado por la situación de otros países y apenas sabía la diferencia de un demócrata y un republicano. Mattie siempre lo reprendía por su falta de cultura cívica. O cultura general, como decía Francis.

Luego de varias tazas de un glorioso café y arepas, ella le había mencionado que "La próxima vez vamos donde quieras" y él se había esperanzado, porque por una vez no la había cagado. Pero eso significaba que debía comprarse ropa y no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso. Terminó mensajeando a Arthur y juntándose con él el sábado en la tarde, justo el día de la cita.

El británico se extrañó por la petición ¿por qué Alfred de pronto se preocupaba acerca de qué ropa iba a ponerse?, no era como si él fuese un paradigma del buen vestir, pero al menos en su guardaropa había algo más que camisetas, sudaderas, jeans y tenis. Le recomendó tres camisas, un par de pantalones kakis, unos pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir no muy incómodos y una chaqueta de vestir color negro que combinara con cualquier prenda "Y por el amor de Dios, cómprate una billetera que no sea de Marvel" "¿Qué tiene de malo?", "Es infantil, no quieres lucir infantil en una entrevista con un posible cliente, ¿verdad?", "Claro que no... pero la ropa es porque creo que estoy saliendo con alguien"

Ante eso Arthur ocultó su sorpresa y ganas de ponerse a despotricar. El puede salir con quien quiera. Solo somos amigos, está todo bien. "¿Desde cuándo?", "Esta semana, la conocí corriendo en el parque el día que adopté a Elise, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estábamos en el parque?", "Pero no me habías dicho que habías conocido a alguien, chico malo", el inglés quiso que sonara como una burla cómplice y juguetona, pero no sabía si le había funcionado. "La ayudé porque vi que se había caído y luego caminamos juntos, tomamos un café al día siguiente y hoy vamos a cenar creo..." "Ah, bueno". Mierda. Arthur esperaba que cenaran juntos esa noche, lo había asumido. Se sentía un idiota. "Había pensado que mañana nos podemos juntar a almorzar, puedo ir a comprar unas costillas asadas allí donde fuimos la otra vez y comerlas en mi casa viendo Doctor Who", "O en la mía...", "O en la tuya, donde quieras..." "Bien"

Quería decirle que no. Que no tenía interés en que se juntaran al día siguiente para que Alfred le contara como le había ido con esa chica, pero igualmente al otro día lo recibió en su casa y tuvo que escuchar todo sobre esa tal Adela que era venezolana, preciosa, divertida y que tenía a Alfred tan feliz con la idea de que alguien se fijara en él y definitivamente el chico se estaba subestimando. Porque estaba bien, cuando se conocieron Alfred tenía unos kilos demás que se notaban en su panza y rostro y era pálido y socialmemte incompetente; pero desde que tenía a Elise el ejercicio lo había estilizado físicamente, estaba bronceado y a cómo salía más y hablaba con dueños de perros constantemente, ya no era tan torpe para interactuar con otras personas. Si todo eso se juntaba con la ropa nueva, daba como resultado que Alfred se había convertido en alguien canónicamente atractivo, pero por supuesto, él no podía ver eso. Era tan tonto que se creía afortunado de que una chica bonita se fijara en él.

De pronto solo sabía de Alfred por medio de los mensajes de texto. En tan solo dos semanas esa chica lo había absorbido. Quiso culparla a ella, pero Alfred era adulto así como él, y como adulto, sabía que cuando una persona abandonaba a sus amigos por sumergirse en una relación, era exclusivamente culpa suya. Luego, en una corrida matutina propuesta por el mismo Alfred, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la tal Adela y se dio cuenta, para su desgracia, que era una chica bonita, agradable y que no parecía tener malas intenciones, así que le tocó ser amable y admitir que había perdido. Que ahora Alfred era solo su amigo y tampoco uno con el que pudiera contar en su rutina, como antes. Todo eso había desembocado en una borrachera en casa de Antonio y Lovino en la que no hizo nada más que autocompadecerse hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto.

"Hey, llegué de Hawai, gané, quería celebrar con amigos y me encantaría que fueses", venía de Kyle. Entonces Arthur decidió que por qué no. Por qué mierda no. "Cuenta con eso". Respondió.

La fiesta de amigos era en un bar, lo cual había sido un incentivo para cumplir una promesa hecha ebrio, porque si todo se ponía raro, podía irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Una banda tocaba canciones de diversas bandas de rock alternativo, había cerveza artesanal sin filtrar, bocadillos fritos, y más allá haciendo competencias de pulso en una mesa, Kyle, quien se dejó ganar solo para ir a saludarlo. Sin pedir permiso, como si nada puso su brazos sobre el hombro de Arthur lo que le permitió darse cuenta que obviamente un surfista estaría palpablemente tonificado en los brazos y pecho. Y Arthur era solo un hombre. Conversaron primero cerca del refugio, luego saltaron al ritmo de la música y descubrieron que ambos gustaban de Jet, Strokes, The Hives y Franz Ferdinand. Se acercaron al grupo a hacer más competencias de pulso, jugaron pool, apostaron, ganaron, perdieron, tomaron más cerveza, se alejaron del grupo y se escondieron en un rincón en que Kyle lo puso contra la pared y rozó su nariz con la del inglés haciendo que Arthur acercara su boca e iniciara el contacto de labios que pronto era un beso con boca abierta, lenguas y Arthur agarrándose de la espalda de su camisa.

No tuvo señales de vida de su amigo esa semana aparte de mensajes de texto preguntándole cómo estaba. Arthur preguntaba lo mismo, ambos respondían "bien" y ahí acababa todo. Arthur luego de una cirujía de última hora fue a reunirse con Kyle a un restaurante, terminó yéndolo a dejar a su departamento, aceptando una última cerveza y luego recostado sobre el sillón con el australiano encima deshaciéndose de su ropa. Qué más daba. Eran hombres grandes, Kyle estaba bueno y él tenía ganas.

A la segunda semana de salir con Kyle recién tuvo el privilegio de escuchar la voz de su amigo. Un gato había rasguñado a Elise en la calle cuando ella se acercó a olfatearlo. Arthur pasó con su maletín un viernes a las ocho de la noche. Dentro estaba Adela con él cenando lo que parecían unos California Rolls con cerveza. Arthur suprimió toda expresión de sorpresa por el hecho de que estaba haciendo con ella una actividad que él creyó era exclusiva de ellos; se dedicó a examinar a la paciente.

-Es solo un pequeño tajo en su nariz, nada importante, ahora que desinfecté, debería dejar de sangrar.

-Gracias por venir, no sabes cómo estaba de preocupado - Expresó Adela, a lo que Arthur contestó.

-Yo también hubiese estado igual si Albus hubiese sido herido, por pequeño que fuera...

-Me encanta cómo aman a sus animales, es algo muy bonito en un hombre- comentó ella alegremente mientras tomaba del brazo a su pareja. Arthur la notó muy casual en shorts, camiseta larga de algodón y pantuflas. Seguro ya se había quedado muchas noches allí; se aventuraba a pensar que ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el departamento y que seguro tenía un cepillo de dientes en el baño y ropa suya en los cajones. Y recién llevaban un mes.

-Vas muy arreglado, Artie.

-Eso es cierto, esa camisa verde te queda muy bien- comentó la venezolana.

-Oh, gracias pues, voy saliendo con alguien, en un rato más...- explicó Arthur intentando evitar contacto visual con su amigo.

-¡Muy bien por tí!- expresó ella con sinceridad, con alegría. Sin un atisbo de malas intenciones. Mierda.

-No me habías dicho que salías con alguien... ¿lo conozco?

-Es que es reciente y creo que lo conoces, pero... te contaré otro día porque ustedes tienen una cita y yo voy llegando tarde- Arthur guardó sus implementos en el maletín y se despidió apresuradamente. En el restaurante Kyle lo estaba esperando en la barra muy relajado, Arthur lo saludó con un beso más efusivo de lo normal, le anunció que esa noche se lo llevaba con él a su departamento. Lo bueno de Kyle es que no era una persona que pensara demasiado las cosas y eso era algo que tenía en común con Alfred. Kyle no hacía preguntas si iban a hacer algo intempestivo que era positivo para él y de todos modos, Arthur también podía jugar a ser así; precipitado.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en los Ángeles, Alfred apenas había visitado Hollywood para ver los estudios de cine, Sillicon Valley donde a veces hacía trabajo y, obviamente, San Diego para ir a las Comicons; pero nunca había ido a Malibú. Probablemente porque no se sentía el tipo de persona atractiva e interesante que normalmente iba a esos lugares; aún no se sentía seguro, pero Adela quería ir y al menos ella sí encajaba con el canon de gente bonita y bronceada que se puede encontrar en ese lugar. Alfred se miró al espejo en el baño por unos minutos, inseguro de cómo le quedaba el bañador y de cómo se veía sin camiseta. Se veía mejor que antes, pero aún lograba convencerse de que, como decía Adela, fuera un bombón.

Dejaron a Elise en un canil con cuidadores donde podía jugar con otros perros y fueron a tomar desayuno a una cafetería en la playa; al caminar de vuelta, su conversación fue interrumpida porque metros más allá, Arthur Kirkland venía saliendo de una librería con una bolsa. Iba con una fedora color crema, anteojos oscuros color marrón, una camisa de lino, bermudas, sandalias y lucía fresco y alegre como un niño rico de portada de revista. El estómago de Alfred se encogió al verlo. Aún así, ante la insistencia de Adela de ir a saludarlo, terminó agitando su mano y gritando:

-¡Hey Artie!-

El inglés se sorprendió y miró hacia varios lados antes de ubicarlo y con una expresión confusa, caminó en dirección de ellos.

-Alfred, Adela, buenos días, qué afortunada casualidad - el saludo salió en un tono elegante y educado como siempre. Arthur siempre era elegante y cortés, esa facilidad con las palabras y sus modos sociales siempre le había dado un poco de envidia. Antes de seguir pensando idioteces, preguntó:

-¿Qué haces por acá?

-Vine a la playa - contestó el británico como si nada. Como si fuera lo más normal que él, un veterinario de jornada completa que era fanático de los libros se tomara el día viernes para ir a Malibú; no obstante, ante la mirada atónita de su amigo, debió aclarar - en realidad vine con Kyle, él vino a un campeonato de surf y me pidió que lo acompañara.

-¿Kyle?, No sabía que eran tan amigos - comentó Alfred.

-Bueno, hace un rato salimos - contestó Arthur nervioso, el americano se veía inusualmente molesto, como si él tuviese el deber de contarle todo lo que hacían. Ya no eran tan cercanos. Arthur no debía rendir cuentas de su vida de forma tan detallada; de la misma forma en que Alfred le había dicho antes que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

-¿Hablas de Kyle Smith?, ¿el campeón de surf australiano?

-En carne y hueso - contestó una voz grave con un acento muy recargado. Kyle había llegado a rodear a Arthur con su brazo y saludó a la latina- mucho gusto, hola cuatro ojos - miró a Alfred con burla - ¿tomando sol? Acá no hay wifi, así que no tendrás como jugar wof

-Es WOW y no vine a eso, vine a la playa con mi novia - se defendió también desafiante.

-¿Tú novia? ¿En serio? ¿Y no es un robot?

-Kyle...- le reprendió Arthur con un tono de advertencia. Alfred estaba al borde de explotar y Adela acabó con la tensión exclamando.

-No, de carne y hueso también - respondió ella imitando el tono de voz que el australiano había usado.

-Linda chica, me cae bien, si quieren quédense a ver, voy a alistar la tabla, ahí se ven - Arthur jaló de su mano para llevárselo y evitar cualquier conflicto posterior. Alfred seguía con la mirada intensa y furiosa fija en ellos.

-Kyle, ya habíamos hablado de esto...

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, es como que pide a gritos que lo molesten

Arthur frunció el ceño escandalosamente e iba a girarse y dejarlo solo, pero se lo impidieron rodeándolo en un abrazo y dándole besos juguetones en la comisura de los labios y finalmente en la boca.

-Nunca más, te lo juro, seré bueno...

Desde lejos, Alfred seguía con la vista en ellos y luego comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Adela, indiferente a la situación que allí ocurría, expresó.

-No te puedo creer que tu amigo esté saliendo con Kyle Smith, nunca pensé que sería tan sexy ver a un deportista con un inglesito tan ordenado, pero ya se ve que el mundo me enseña cosas nuevas.

-Podemos no hablar más de eso... Kyle debe ser la persona menos favorita del universo para mí- como Adela lo miraba sin comprender debió aclarar - es amigo de mi hermano y desde que me conoció se burla de mí porque soy informático, por los video juegos, porque no salía con nadie...

-Oh, corazón lo siento - lo abrazó ella con ternura - y ahora sientes que te robó a tu mejor amigo... pero no te preocupes, si es un imbécil, Arthur lo dejará pronto y volverá a salir a correr contigo por las mañanas...

-¿No te molestaría?

-Claro que no, mientras estés conmigo por las noches... vamos a buscar a Elise y vamos a bañarnos.

NOTA: González es el apellido más común en Venezuela del mismo modo que Smith es el más común en Australia, según una investigación superficial que hice. El nombre Kyle no lo expliqué antes, pero es una de las opciones que dio Himaruya para Australia, la que más cool me pareció al menos.

No se preocupen, estas relaciones distractoras estan hechas solo para hacerlos sufrir. Na más.


	7. Kyle

**7\. Kyle**

Arthur escogió la camisa negra que mejor se le ceñía al cuerpo; el espejo le devolvió una imagen muy provocativa y estuvo a punto de cambiarse, avergonzado, pero luego se dijo que no tenía por qué reprimirse: iba a una cita. Sin cabida a posibles interpretaciones. Kyle siempre había sido directo al respecto y eso le daba seguridad. Sinceramente estaba muy mayor para jueguitos mentales con personas que no están seguras de lo que quieren.

Kyle lo iba a buscar a la clínica casi todas las noches y desde allí se iban a un restaurante o al cine, o al departamento de uno de los dos a cenar o a hacer otras cosas. Arthur pensó que esa era la mejor terapia: salir con un tipo guapo y tener sexo periódicamente defintivamente estaba haciendo maravillas en su humor. Eso claro hasta que se entablaban esas frías y acartonadas charlas via mensaje de texto con su amigo.

"Cómo van las cosas con Mister Aussie? (1)", "Bien, y Miss Venezuela?", "Estupendo". Desde ahí, parecían haber alcanzado un punto muerto, hasta que Alfred mandó una fotografía de su nuevo set de Legos que incluía una T.A.R.D.I.S, el onceavo doctor, Rose Tyler, Daleks y ángeles llorones con un mensaje "Cool, huh?". "El que hayas conseguido una chica sigue siendo todo un misterio". "Reconoce que quieres tener un set como este". Arthur mandó una foto de su tazón de té de T.A.R.D.I.S. y de vuelta recibió "Nerd" y luego otro mensaje del americano diciendo "Deberíamos juntarnos a ver El día del Doctor, hay cosas que no capté de todo", "Eso es porque no has visto la serie original". "Pues deberíamos juntarnos a ver eso". "Son más de 400 episodios". "Nice!".

El británico no quiso responder a la invitación, dejando la propuesta en el aire. Alfred tampoco insistió con ello; seguro ocupado con su novia. Aún así, en un deseo de reemplazar lo único que creía importante entre Alfred y él, decidió preguntar a Kyle, casualmente.

-¿Has visto Doctor Who?

El australiano había levantado su vista del televisor, preguntando a cambio.

-¿Esa serie inglesa del tipo que viaja en el tiempo en una cabina de teléfono?... nah, esa mierda es un poco nerd ¿no?

Arthur arrugó la nariz concentrándose en la película de acción que estaban viendo entonces el australiano puso pausa y cayó en cuenta.

-¿Te gusta?... oh, love, te gusta... Si quieres podemos verla, elige un episodio bueno y me explicas un poco de qué va todo...

-No, no... está bien, es algo que veía cuando era niño, hace tiempo... no tiene importancia...

\- Kyle no parecía muy convencido ante la respuesta del británico, así que debió mentir de más. - de verdad, ya no la veo, es que me contaron que había episodios nuevos... tuve curiosidad, da lo mismo...

Se preguntó si Alfred había conseguido que Adela jugara Wow con él, si le había mostrado su colección de figuritas y Legos. Si ella no pensaría que era infantil. Kyle ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido el nombre del gato. Pero Arthur tampoco sabía nada acerca de surf, al menos a ambos les gustaba ver futbol. Había sido divertido tener con quien ver la Champions league aunque Kyle hacía barras al Bayern y Arthur al Manchester United y ambos habían tenido que soportar la llamada histérica de Antonio sacándoles en cara que una vez más el Real Madrid tenía la Liga.

Alfred no tenía idea de futbol... soccer así que había estado un poco irritable en ese tiempo, en especial porque Adela también era adicta a ver partidos. Es un deporte estúpido, reclamaba. Todos corren detrás de un balón y lloriquean si alguien los empuja o tira al suelo... eso no es un deporte de contacto, es de niñitas, no sé cómo se pueden hacer mundiales de eso.

-Cariño, ¿seguro que lo que te molesta no es que Kyle y Arthur estén todo el día juntos viendo tele juntos? - interrogó Adela con un tono empático.

-¡Claro que no!

O tal vez. Podría ser. Un poco. Hacía dos semanas que no veía a Arthur presencialmente y Alfred tenía que cuando por fin se vieran, el tiempo pasado ya habría roto su amistad y eso le angustiaba más de lo que debería. Ya llevaba casi dos meses saliendo con Adela; se había acostumbrado a la rutina de tener a una persona en su casa y a organizar los horarios en consideración de ella y Elise. De hecho, se sorprendió de que tenía horarios. Levantarse a las ocho, correr con Elise, llegar a desayunar y trabajar durante el día para que así a las siete, cuando Adela saliera de la cafetería pudieran estar juntos. Hacía unos meses él no era capaz de considerar a nadie en su actuar, así que sentía que había crecido, pero de alguna manera, todos esos cambios habían comenzado con Elise y Arthur y pese a que la estrecha relación entre él y el británico solo había ocurrido entre marzo, abril y parte de mayo; se sentía como si hubiera sido más tiempo.

Aparte, era peor que Arthur estuviese saliendo con su archienemigo. "Y tú estás saliendo conmigo", razonó Adela. "No, porque tú nunca maltrataste a Arthur... Kye es un imbécil". "¿Estás seguro que tu problema es porque Kyle te hacía bullying?", "¡Qué más va a ser!". No obstante, Alfred no le estaba dando suficiente crédito a su novia. Adela era una chica inteligente y no pasó mucho antes de que ella misma tomara las riendas del asunto.

-Alfred, no podemos seguir así.- Y dijo Alfred. No Cariño, ni corazón. Estaba seria, como nunca. Le habían advertido de esto, o sea nadie en especial, pero se dice que las mujeres a veces se ponen como locas ante cualquier cosa que los hombres hacen y que entonces había que decirles que sí en todo, aunque sinceramente , Alfred no recordaba haber hecho algo que le hiciera ser merecedor de la ira de una chica, así que contestó.

-Bueno, entonces dime qué debo hacer...

-Nada, te dejo, se acabó.

¿Qué? Estaban terminando con él.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-No... has sido un gran chico, eres un buen novio, eres gracioso y tierno y lindo, pero...

La lógica femenina le resultaba incomprensible.

-... no puedo seguir contigo pretendiendo que no pasa nada, necesitas aclarar lo que te pasa

-¡No me pasa nada!- exclamó el americano desesperado. Ella se sentó a su lado y tomó su mejilla con su mano delgada y agregó.

-Necesitas darte cuenta, no puedes construir una relación si no te das cuenta primero dónde tienes tu cabeza

-Te quiero - dijo él. Pensando que eso bastaba, eso era lo que las chicas querían oir.

-Sé que de algún modo lo haces, pero no puedes enamorarte de mí, porque ese lugar lo ha ocupado otra persona y necesitas resolver eso...

-¿Otra persona?- preguntó Alfred sin entender. Adela miraba el set de Legos sobre la repisa y entonces él cayó en cuenta.- ¿Arthur?, nada que v...

-Tú lo has dicho, no yo- apuntó ella.

-Nada que ver...-reiteró él.

-Si se te vino a la cabeza es por algo... cariño... te sigo queriendo, pero no puedo estar contigo así, quiero estar con alguien que me quiera, creo que no puedes hacer eso ahora- Entonces agarró el bolso sobre el sillón ¿en qué momento había preparado un bolso? ¿Tenía todo planeado?. La venezolana lo abrazó dándole un maternal beso en la frente y le sonrió.- eres un chico muy bueno, no mereces estar solo o perseguir a alguien para siempre... dile lo que sientes y espera a que reaccione... estoy segura de que te irá bien

-Adela...

-Adios, cariño.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

-¿Has visto a Alfred?- preguntó Matthew a Arthur mientras llevaba a vacunar a sus perros. El inglés se extrañó, nunca habían hablado de su hermano en todo el tiempo que habían sido amigos cercanos y sacar el tema en el momento en que se habían alejado le parecía un poco fuera de lugar.

-No, hemos estado ocupados supongo...

-Es que me preocupa, Adela lo dejó ¿sabías?

Arthur debió hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no reaccionar de forma exagerada ante eso.

-No sabía

-No quiso explicarme qué había pasado, dijo que estaba tratando de entenderlo aún, pensé que te había contado.

-Tal vez quiere lidiar con esto solo... ¿es su primera novia de adulto no?

-Sí, la primera chica que salí con él y parecía tomarlo en serio al menos... bueno, si puedes habla con él, puede que le de verguenza contarle a su hermano.

Entonces Matt se fue dejándolo con la responsabilidad. Lo odiaba un poco por eso, decidió que mandaría un mensaje casual a su amigo preguntándole y si no le quería contar nada, no presionaría. "Cómo has estado?". No tuvo que esperar mucho para leer. "No muy bien, dude, Adela me botó". "Oh, que mal". Arthur dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. O sea, Alfred estaba solo. "Estás muy deprimido?", preguntó para seguir con la conversación. "No mucho he jugado bastante y he salido con Elise, la metí a un curso de agility". "Ambos adelgazarán". Contestó Arthur queriendo alivianar la conversación. "No estamos gordos!". "Elise no, es perfecta". El británico esperó unos segundos antes de recibir muchos emoticons enojados, rematando con el de la caca sonriente. "Ese último serías tú?", preguntó y recibió. "Qué malo eres!, deberías ser más amistoso con tu amigo caído en desgracia". "Estarás bien". Pero luego pensó mejor y escribió. "Quieres juntarte un rato a almorzar mañana?". Al rato llegó un "Dale" y "en el tailandés cerca de la clínica". " A las 12 y media, sé puntual, solo tengo una hora". "Nos vemos" entonces, recibió del teléfono del americano.

Durante la noche de ese mismo día, fue al cine con Kyle y cenaron en la casa del australiano y luego terminaron en el sillón estirados. Tal vez por puto o tal vez por culpa, Arthur le dio un oral y el australiano le había devuelto la mano con un tortuoso y lento rimming y una buena follada. Luego de eso se había quedado a dormir allí y había salido muy temprano a darle de comer a Albus y a tomar el desayuno antes de ir a trabajar y trotar de camino al trabajo. Podía ducharse en la clínica y luego ver a su amigo al medio día.

Alfred lo esperó puntualmente en la esquina afuera del lugar acordado, luego de saludarse con algo de incomodidad, entraron y pidieron un curry amarillo con pescado y ostiones para compartir. Arthur emitía pequeños ruiditos de felicidad al saborear la mezcla de sabores y especies.

-¿te gusta el picante?

-mucho, mucho... dios, esta salsa, Alfred, prueba esto...

-Temo que has vertido mucha salsa picante en eso

-Nunca es suficiente

-Bien, pues no te ayudaré con eso

Arthur levantó la vista de su plato para observar a su amigo que no desbordaba las sonrisas fáciles que otras veces.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo estás ahora?

El americano suspiró pesadamente delatando que sí tenía emociones al respecto.

-No lo sé aún... digo, la extraño, me gustaba...

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-No sé... dios no me mires así, sabes que soy malo para todo tipo de relaciones con humanos...

-Has mejorado bastante desde que Elise te sacó de tu ermita... vamos, qué pasó

\- No sé, estábamos bien... yo me distraía supongo, jugando, con Elise, con el trabajo... otras cosas - Alfred se sintió perseguido. Otras cosas, como pensar en Arthur, odiar a Kyle, obsesionarse con la idea de ellos dos juntos y enrabiarse más aun por ello. Esperaba que su amigo no se diese cuenta- ...ella dice que no estaba enamorado de ella y tenía razón...

-¿Te botó porque no estabas enamorado?, llevaban apenas dos meses... no era como para estar así taaan enamorado

-Ella creía que nunca íbamos a estarlo

-Tómalo como consejo de experiencia, los latinos son intensos y extraños, mantente alejado de ellos

-Geez, tu consejo llega un poco tarde ¿o no?

-Siempre es un consejo útil viviendo en California- afirmó Arthur apuntando con su mirada a la mesera que hablaba español con otra. -¿Piensas volver a tener citas?

-No sé, ahora no, acaban de dejarme...

-Normalmente la gente se busca un ligue de rebote

-¿Tú hiciste eso cuando Antonio se fue?

-Claro que no, es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo lo amaba - afirmó Arthur con una dignidad y entereza que seguro aún le dolía.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo amigo suyo? ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de Lovino?

-Porque ya no lo amo

-¿y cómo se hace eso?- preguntó Alfred con más emoción en la voz de la que tenía planificada demostrar.

-Cómo haces qué...

-Dejar de amar a alguien

-Pensé que no amabas a Adela

-Es solo una pregunta.

-Con tiempo, voluntad, ocupando tu cabeza en otras cosas... te resignas, te acostumbras, sigues...

-Suena largo y doloroso

-Lo es- afirmó el británico mirando la hora y declarando algo culposo por dejar a su amigo solo justo cuando se estaba abriendo.- debemos irnos, si quieres caminamos a la clínica y así hablamos un rato más.

Y eso hicieron, aunque no logró sacarle más confesiones. Alfred realmente era malo reconociendo o verbalizando lo que sentía, aunque le prometió que estaba bien y que iba a pasar pronto.

Por la noche, Arthur después del trabajo fue a buscar a Kyle al refugio donde estaba vigilando a los perros recién llegados, esperaron media hora a que llegara la chica que lo iba a relevar en el turno de madrugada y se fueron al departamente del inglés. Kyle le hizo mantenerse quieto mientras él preparaba unos omeletes con papas fritas para la cena. El australiano movió la sartén haciendo saltar el contenido de la tortilla y darse una vuelta perfecta en el aire para volver a caer en ella. Luego miró a Arthur moviendo sus cejas y el inglés rió apoyado en el mostrador.

-Pareces un crío intentando impresionar a una chica.

-¡Es que soy un crío!, comparado contigo, claro está... ¿Está mi chica impresionada?

Arthur le aventó un maní y reconoció.

-Bastante

Kyle sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en la cocina revolviendo la salsa. Arthur pensó que debería sentirse afortunado. Kyle era guapo, más que eso. Tenía unos ojos verdes con forma almendrada, una mirada penetrante; además tenía una figura masculina marcada y bronceada por el surf, una voz grave y una risa agradable y contagiosa. La risa de Alfred también era contagiosa, pero ridícula. Últimamente se estaba poniendo en forma y su piel estaba tomando un bonito color con las corridas a media tarde con Elise. Arthur sacudió su cabeza. Kyle. Kyle era maduro aunque con un humor juvenil; Alfred era insoportablemente infantil; Kyle participaba en las mismas causas que él, mientras Alfred tenía problemas para adquirir responsabilidades; Kyle cocinaba bien, Alfred no sabía ni freír un huevo. Kyle, escuchaba buenas bandas y buena música en general; su cabello castaño era achocolatado, rebelde y brillante al sol y era insoportablemente superior en muchas áreas en las que Alfred quedaba en desventaja; como un doloroso recordatorio de que al final de todo, Kyle no era Alfred y que Arthur debería ya conformarse con esa idea.

Arthur se preguntaba si acaso no estaba ya tan estancado con ese anhelo constante que lo estaba ya empujando al punto de la enfermedad. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que Alfred estuviera sin pareja y disponible para querer, tomar y permanecer. Alfred ahora lo mensajeaba más, lo requería más y casi estaban llegando al nivel de periodicidad en sus encuentros que tenían antes, cuando se estaban conociendo, con la diferencia de que sus reuniones eran cortas, clandestinas y que al final del día Arthur terminaba en los brazos de Kyle preguntándose si Alfred no se sentiría solo.

Lo cual era absurdo. Seguro Alfred no pensaba en él ni en su soledad cuando se juntó con Adela. Esa idea lo hizo construir un breve rencor hacia el americano que fue saciado con una sesión de sexo con su pareja en la ducha.

Luego de dos semanas de juntarse a almorzar o a tomar café antes de que Arthur se juntara con Kyle, Alfred le propuso juntarse a correr en la mañana de nuevo; al americano le requería levantarse dos horas antes, pero como trabajaba desde casa, le aseguró que no era problema. Arthur no quiso seguir insistiéndole que no era necesario, extrañaba a su amigo y a Elise.

Cuando vio llegar al americano con su beagle, no pudo evitar notar el buen ritmo que tenía al correr y lo relajada que ella lucía al lado de su dueño.

-Hey, Artie, mira esto - exclamó el americano aún a unos metros de él; así, dando una orden, Elise saltó por encima de unos arbustos, luego encima de una banca y caminó por ella para luego saltar abajo, seguir corriendo y saltar de nuevo sobre otra planta.

-Wow... no esperé que aprendiera tan rápido.

-Llevamos un mes de Agility, dos clases semanales, ¿no es genial?

-Bastante, ¿vamos alrededor del lago?

-¡Sí, y luego me tomó un galón de café, por favor!

Hicieron el mismo recorrido de antes, comenzando por el parque de perros, yendo alrededor de la laguna hasta llegar al foodtruck donde tomaron desayuno. Alfred había empacado galletas y un plato de agua para Elise, así que fue casi como un picnic. Como el que habían hecho hace meses haciendo treking. Como antes, como si nunca hubieran estado separados por un mes.

El americano vierte un poco de azúcar a su café y revuelve, prueba, vuelve verter azúcar, revuelve, prueba. Arthur sabe que necesita dos sobres completos antes de estar contento, pero aún así es enternecedor ver cómo tentativamente busca la cantidad perfecta.

-Me estás mirando de un modo gracioso ¿tengo espuma de leche en la nariz?

-No, solo tienes cara de idiota- comentó Arthur con frialdad fingida.

-Y tú cejas de bestia

Arthur le pegó con su hombro y Alfred le devolvió el gesto, riéndose. Curvando de un modo infantil y travieso esos labios que Arthur miraba desde lejos y tomando el tazón de café con esas manos que Arthur quería entrelazar con las suyas. Imaginaba cómo sería la rutina con Alfred, despertar a su lado, desayunar todos los días con él. Su cabeza lo estaba traicionando de un modo suicida nuevamente, todo por la cercanía. La cercanía era dolorosa, creaba una tensión que el inglés sentía emerger desde su estómago, como un abismo que se abría y que sabía no sería llenado. La culpa por otro lado, porque él tenía a Kyle, atractivo, gracioso, alcanzable. Ni siquiera debería estar desayunando con Alfred.

-¿Es posible que me des un viernes o sábado por la noche? Ver Doctor Who sin tí no es lo mismo.

-Podría arreglar verte el viernes

-¿No son los fines de semanas sagrados para las parejas?

-No necesariamente, ¿sigo siendo independiente sabes?

-Claro que no, ¡te tienen con correa!

Pese a ese dicho, Arthur le demostró que no era así y llegó a su casa con un pack de 12 botellines de cerveza y 50 cortes de california rolls.

-Pensé que traerías a Albus.

-Estaba dormido... traje cerveza, confórmate

-No me quejo

Arthur inició mostrándole capítulos de distintas temporadas antiguas: la primera aparición de los Daleks, la primera aparición de los Cyberman; las regeneraciones de los primeros doctores. Cuando ya estaban en el quinto doctor eran cerca de las una de la mañana y Alfred al terminar el capítulo declaró.

-Este doctor era sexy

-¿Qué?...

-Es lindo

-¿Eres gay por el Doctor?

-Quién puede resistir un Time Lord...

-Había que ser un timelord entonces...

Alfred no sabía si Arthur lo había dicho a propósito, ya habían tomado cuatro botellines cada uno, no estaban precisamente en la zona de la sobriedad.

-No necesariamente, bastaba con ser británico- se aventuró Alfred. Arthur se rió entre dientes, no estaba reaccionando entusiasta, pero tampoco era un rechazo.

-Ahora dices eso

-Uno no sabe lo que le gusta hasta que conoce

-¿Te sientes conocedor? apenas llevas 4 meses fuera de tu cascarón...

-Y tú sigues siendo un viejo ermitaño, así que imagino estar mejor que tú

Arthur le lanzó un cojín, Alfred pegó con uno de vuelta, varias veces, Arthur agarró otro y recogió el que había lanzado para poder devolverle los golpes con uno en cada mano.

-¡Eso es crimen con dolo!- exclamó Alfred lanzándose encima para tomar sus muñecas y hacerle soltar los cojines. Arthur terminó cayendo hacia atrás pero forcejeó para soltarse del agarre del americano.

-¡Suéltame gran bobo! ¡Pesas cien kilos!

-¡Ríndete!

Por lo visto, el inglés no conocía la posibilidad de dejarse vencer y siguió removiéndose, Alfred usó todo su peso para aplastarlo de modo que no había un milímetro de distancia entre ellos. Sus cabezas muy juntas. Cuando se dió vuelta a enfrentar con la mirada a su rival, se encontró con una mirada verde que pasó de ser lúdica y belicosa a un relajo y confusión visible. Los ojos azules del americano brillaron fascinados ante la posibilidad de que allí hubiese algo para él. Tal vez no estaba solo en esto. Sus labios buscaron los del inglés de forma frenética encontrándolos a medio camino. Arthur finalmente vio libres sus manos para rodear la espalda del estadounidense y a su vez sintió la mano derecha de Alfred acariciando su mejilla. Un gesto tierno e íntimo que le hizo abrir la boca y buscar la lengua del otro en un baile tortuoso, lento y enloquecedor.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a sentir fuego en sus entrañas, Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y empujó a su amigo. La ruptura del beso fue sonora, húmeda y al inglés le tomó todo de sí no agarrarlo de nuevo para comerle la boca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.

-Te besé

-Lo he notado, te importaría decirme ¿por qué?

-Porque me gustas... puede que incluso esté enamorado de tí

Arthur se levantó del sillón exaltado, sus cejas casi tocándose entre ellas.

-¡Y ahora se te ocurre hacer algo! ¡Ahora que tu novia te ha dejado y yo tengo novio!, Eres tremendamente egoísta

-No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad...

-Dejaste pasar la oportunidad en el momento que saliste con Miss Venezuela

-Ella me dejó porque hasta ella se daba cuenta que yo te quería a tí... ¿no sirve eso de algo?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso fue? ¡Dios!, ¡Tú debiste dejarla!, ¡pero antes de que yo y Kyle...!

-Entonces querías que yo la dejara

-¡Eso antes de Kyle, idiota!

-No es tan difícil, deja a Mister Aussie y listo

-Oh claro, deja al tipo que ha sido perfecto y dulce para estar conmigo... - imitó el inglés la voz chillona del americano.

-Kyle no es perfecto ni dulce, es un imbécil

-El hecho de que sea un abusivo contigo no significa que sea malo... además tú también has sido un imbécil

-¿Cuándo? ¿Qué haces?

Arthur estaba agarrando su bolso y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Me voy

-No puedes irte debemos hablar de esto...

-No debemos, ¿sabes cuando debimos hablar de esto? antes de Adela... ahora es muy tarde

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose de improviso fue lo que llamó a Elise que salió de la habitación a ver a su humano. Sin comprender, o tal vez haciéndolo, se acercó a él y lamió su mano a modo de consuelo.

(1) Aussie es una forma en que se llama a los australianos.


	8. Insincero

**8\. Insincero**

Luego de lo ocurrido viernes anterior en la casa de Alfred, Arthur no tuvo más remedio que darle la ley del hielo; no para siempre, pero al menos hasta que se calmaran ambos. Hasta que él mismo pudiese calmarse con lo que había escuchado ese día. ¿Alfred estaba enamorado de él? ¿de verdad? ¿Qué había hecho falta para darse cuenta? ¿El tiempo? ¿Acostarse con Adela? ¿Verlo con Kyle? Era injusto y absolutamente fuera de lugar ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos luego de eso? ¿Alguna vez lo habían sido realmente? Arthur siempre tuvo segundas intenciones hacia el estadounidense y si Adela se había dado cuenta de algo que la hizo dejar a Alfred, es porque él también estaba desde antes gustando de Arthur y entonces toda la amistad, los buenos ratos y las conversaciones habían sido un remedo de cortejo mal ejecutado.

Muy mal ejecutado, porque Alfred era un nerd que no tenía idea de cómo relacionarse con las personas y porque Arthur había sido un cobarde. Él era consciente de eso, tanto que ni siquiera tenía cara de ir a quejarse donde a Antonio. Seguro el español, haciendo gala de su nula sutileza le diría algo que él no quería oír. Eso convertía a Kyle en su único lugar seguro en ese momento.

El australiano que nunca sabía nada de su relación con Alfred porque no le interesaba saber acerca del americano. Tres días habían pasado y Arthur tenía su teléfono constantemente en silencio por miedo a las llamadas y mensajes mientras con su pareja pretendía que nada había pasado; o al menos eso intentaba.

Kyle podía notar que Arthur, normalmente más callado, estaba teniendo la necesidad de llenar los silencios con frívola conversación o con contacto físico, y él no era tonto. Si Arthur estaba así desde el viernes era porque había pasado algo, porque esos planes con amigos que tuvo esa noche tenían nombre y apellido. Arthur no tenía muchos amigos o eran sus compañeras de clínica o Antonio con Lovino o Alfred y dada la actitud extraña de los últimos días, tenía que ser lo último. Y Kyle tenía problemas para imaginar qué problema podían tener esos dos. De hecho, ya tenía problemas imaginando por qué eran amigos si en apariencia no tenían nada en común.

-Creo que ven un show juntos – había explicado Mattie ante su interrogante- una cosa de ciencia ficción ¿Doctor Strange?

-Doctor Who – corrigió Kyle un poco ausente.

Así que la noche del viernes siguiente, Kyle una vez que sirvió la cena en la mesa de centro de la sala, frente al televisor, le preguntó al británico casualmente.

-¿Y si vemos esos episodios de Doctor Who que te causaban curiosidad?

-Eh... no es necesario, te aburrirías un montón... ya los ví de todos modos

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un tiempo... unos días

-Me hubieses avisado

-No sabía que tenías interés... o sea, dijiste que era algo nerd, y de todos modos me gusta hacer esas cosas solo...

-Si quieres igual podemos ver otros episodios que te gusten

-No puedo forzarte a hacerlo, ¿otro día? ¿podemos hacer otra cosa ahora?

Kyle no se consideraba un tipo paranoico, pero le daba la impresión que Doctor Who se había transformado en un tema delicado para Arthur. Y eso era algo sospechoso, considerando que era el tema que tenía en común con Alfred.

El lunes siguiente, sus especulaciones aumentaron al llegar a la clínica y presenciar a lo lejos una acalorada discusión entre Arthur y Alfred. No pudo evitar notar que americano no estaba con su perra, lo que significaba que no era una visita veterinaria, sino que había ido expresamente a hablar con su amigo. O ex amigo, si es que los gritos y miradas de odio del inglés eran indicadores de algo.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?, no es necesario que se pongan así- irrumpió el australiano intentando despejar el ambiente.

-No pasa nada, Alfred se estaba yendo

-Artie- rogó Alfred – Tenemos que hablar...

-Alfred, te juro que si no te vas a ahora vas a conocerme en serio, ¡ándate!

-Hey, Al, todo bien, pero creo que Arthur está molesto contigo, podrías respetar su espacio - intervino Kyle en un modo pasivo agresivo. El hermano de Matthew, afortunadamente entendió que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se retiró. Arthur lucía agitado, como un perro engrifado a punto de saltar a matar; era un poco sexy, pero extraño y Kyle no sabía qué esperar de su pareja en ese estado. El inglés condujo enfadado y sin hablar hasta su departamento y una vez allí le dijo que no estaba de humor para cocinar juntos, que mejor pidieran algo rápido. Luego de comer, Arthur no había mejorado su humor, pero lo empujó sobre la cama desvistiéndolo sin parsimonia.

-Hey, espera... no tienes que hacerlo como si fuera una especie de obligación- interrumpió Kyle cuando Arthur había empezado a desvestirse él mismo.

-No es obligación, quiero, estoy caliente

-No lo estás, estás enojado y quieres botar tus tensiones conmigo

-Oh, genial, ahora te tienes que poner profundo y reflexivo.

El tono del inglés era duro y hasta despectivo. Nunca antes le había hablado así y aunque Kyle entendía que estaba frustrado, no tenía porqué estar soportando mierda que no era su culpa.

-Estas hecho un imbécil

-Hey, Kyle espera...

-Me voy, llámame cuando se te haya pasado- contestó el australiano vistiéndose rápidamente y saliendo del cuarto a buscar su chaqueta para salir del departamento.

-Fuck - sintió murmurar al británico dentro de su habitación.

+0+0+0+0+0+0

El dramón que se había armado afuera de la clínica veterinaria, no era lo que Alfred estaba esperando al ir a buscar a Arthur a su trabajo para hablar con él. Habían pasado más de diez días sin hablarse y sin intentar arreglar el asunto. Aún así, eso no había minimizado la furia de Arthur que al verlo reaccionó como si él tuviera el germen de la la lepra.

-Si Elise no está enferma, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a escucharme?

-Creo que ya has dicho suficiente

-Tú también dijiste bastante

-Yo estaba ebrio, tú estabas ebrio

-Sigo pensando lo mismo, te quiero, me gustas, quiero estar contigo...

-Basta- impuso Arthur peligrosamente alejándose de la salida de la clínica.

-Tú también me quieres

-¡No inventes cosas por mí!

-Me besaste

-Cállate, por el amor de dios- susurró el inglés con un tono violento. - tú lo hiciste

-No te negaste

-¡Estaba ebrio!

-No es solo eso, me agarraste, fuiste cariñoso, como si me quisieras, no es lo mismo que un beso ebrio...

-¿Cómo vas a saber la diferencia? apenas has besado gente en tu vida

-No tienes por qué ser tan malo- comentó Alfred con un tono triste.

Fue entonces cuando Arthur comenzó a gritar que él había provocado todo esto con su indecisión e indiferencia y que ahora tenía que aguantarse el peso de sus decisiones; luego llegó Kyle y habían tenido que dejar de hablar; porque puede que Alfred quisiera que terminaran, pero tampoco deseaba que Kyle se enterara de eso modo de lo que estaba pasando, porque sino ahí sí que se armaba, con posible crimen pasional incluido.

Arthur debió ir a buscar a Kyle al refugio para hacer méritos, lo invitó a comer y luego fueron al departamento del australiano donde tuvieron una sesión de sexo casi normal. No obstante, Kyle no era tonto. Arthur cuando estaba con él de verdad, participaba activamente e incluso reía, pero todo ese interés lúdico estaba ausente, dando paso a movimientos mecánicos, casi ensayados que se sentían bien, pero vacíos. Arthur no era precisamente cariñoso, pero Kyle conocía sus lados flacos, sabía que le gustaba dormir abrazado. Su faceta actual, esquiva y ausente, era sospechosa.

-Estoy cansado... no he tomado vacaciones desde que rompí con Antonio - explicó el veterinario.

-No parecía pesarte antes

-Puede que me esté haciendo viejo...

'No estás viejo. No soy estúpido', pensó el australiano. Pero tal vez no era nada, él nunca pensaba las cosas de más, decidió no darle importancia. Arthur, por otro lado, era un tipo que pensaba demasiado, estaba seguro que a diario en la cabeza del inglés se libraban mil batallas sin necesidad de que algo tuviera que gatillarlo. La sola idea le parecía agotadora.

El problema surgió cuando, por querer darle una agradable sorpresa, Kyle descargó unos capítulos de Doctor Who y esperó a su pareja con una pizza y un vino. Comenzaron bien, con un brindis y unos besos hasta que el australiano encendió la tele y puso play a uno de los episodios. Bien pudo parecer que le había echado espinacas podridas a la pizza, porque Arthur dejó caer su trozo intempestivamente, le arrancó el control de la mano y anunció.

-No quiero ver eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que ya lo vi- contestó el inglés sin dar mayor explicación. Kyle no se tragaba algo tan simple. No viniendo de Arthur.

-Pensé que no te importaría ver un episodio repetido

-Nadie quiere ver cosas repetidas

-¿Sabes? considerando que tienes un poster en un cuarto, pensé que era tu show favorito y que sí querrías ver un episodio repetido, siquiera por compartirlo conmigo

-¿Por qué tanto interés de pronto? Ni siquiera te gusta la ciencia ficción

-No, pero a tí te gusta y tú me gustas, así que por qué no.

-No es que no quiera, es que, no sé, podríamos hacer otras cosas ¿no?

-¿Como qué? ¿Besuquearnos en el sillón? ¿Ir a un bar? ¿Follar como dos enajenados?

-Claro, por qué no... somos una pareja, las parejas follan

-También hacen otras cosas

-¿Como qué?

-Hablan

-Estamos hablando - contestó Arthur, infantil, terco.

-Estoy intentando tener una conversación seria, madura... ¿no te das cuenta?, nunca compartes nada conmigo, tus cosas te las guardas, o se las cuentas a Antonio, ¡hasta a su novio!... el ñoño de Alfred incluso te conoce más que yo

-Si te sirve, ya no somos amigos...

-¿Ves? ¡Por qué no me entero de esas cosas!

-No es importante - Arthur resopló, tragándose rápidamente su vino.

-¿Qué es importante para ti, Arthur?, sinceramente...

El inglés suspiró, agotado, decidió ignorarlo y cortar más pizza, gesto que enfureció a su pareja, quien se sentó, le quitó la rueda con que estaba cortando y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Siquiera te importa lo que tenemos?

-No seas absurdo...

Kyle se alejó y se levantó de pronto diciendo.

-Estoy siendo absurdo... no debería insistir donde no hay caso.

-¡Está bien, veamos Doctor Who! ¡Tanto drama!- exclamó Arthur levantando sus brazos en un gesto de rendición.

-¡Nunca se trató de eso!... no tiene caso, no me haré más el tonto... no quieres estar conmigo, o no, sí quieres, por tí, para no estar solo, pero no te interesa y no quiero estar con alguien de esta manera... así que te vas a tener que ir

-Hey, Kyle, love, lo siento- Arthur, se levantó para ponerse frente a su pareja, intentando arreglar la situación.

-No, soy yo quien lo siente, en verdad, no creo que tú lo sientas, ahora por favor ándate... en serio, ándate, no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

Había una rabia contenida en sus palabras, una contención que el australiano normalmente no tenía; Kyle era una persona explosiva y ese temple era solo consideración hacia Arthur y este, por respeto y agradecimiento, en silencio agarró sus cosas y se despidió con un murmuro. Tomó un taxi y en su casa, solo un maullido le recordó que no estaba del todo solo.

El primer lunes sin Kyle, Arthur decidió que era hora de volver a su rutina de antes; de antes de marzo incluso: levantarse a las seis con cuarenta, correr hacia el parque, desayunar en la cafetería de siempre, llegar, ducharse, recoger a Albus para llevarlo a la clínica, almorzar en la consulta o en el restaurante de la esquina, seguir atendiendo, recoger a Albus para llevarlo a casa, acostarse, repetir ... todos los días igual.

Siempre había funcionado para él al menos; Alfred solo había formado parte de su vida unos cinco meses y Kyle con suerte dos meses. Arthur había pasado años solo. No obstante su concentración era un desastre, el remordimiento y la nostalgia estaban acabando con lo mejor de él; eso hasta Albus podía notarlo.

Pasaron dos semanas cuando Matthew lo invitó a tomar un café. Arthur estaba extrañado, normalmente cuando era algo acerca de la fundación, lo invitaba a la oficina en el refugio. El activista, sin rodeos, le había dicho que tenían que hablar acerca de su hermano.

-Matt, con todo respeto, pero creo que los problemas entre Alfred y yo son asunto nuestro.

Matthew tranquilamente expresó:- Lo sé, no estoy tratando de defenderlo, solo que ha venido a hablar conmigo... está mal, me costó tranquilizarlo...

-Creo que deberías saber que gran parte de todo es su culpa.

-Creeme, estoy seguro de que lo es, pero creo que hay algo que debieras saber antes de apuntarlo tan acusadoramente.

Y entonces Arthur tuvo que escuchar una historia larga acerca de la infancia de su amigo. algo que estaba seguro que era demasiado privado, pero luego comprendió que Alfred probablemente no andaba ventilando su problema por miedo a ser tratado distinto. Con ser como era, ya era suficiente, no era necesario que la gente supiera los detalles.

Luego de la conversación con Matt, Arthur pudo comprender varias cosas acerca de su amigo. Se sintió fatal por no verlo antes. Era incluso obvio, ahora que recordaba las torpes interacciones entre ambos. Alfred nunca tuvo intenciones de jugar con él; ni siquiera había sido consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Realmente le debió costar mucho darse cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que Adela lo verbalizó.

Se dio cuenta entonces que no servía de nada pretender que su vida podía volver a ser la misma que era hacía un año. Lo que Matthew le dijo le ayudó en parte a aplacar su ira. Al menos le ayudó a comprender y entonces las memorias de Alfred, de sus risas tontas, de Elise corriendo por la sala con Albus y sus besos sobre el sofá terminaron derrotando su resolución y orgullo inicial. Las cosas eran simples. Estaba solo ahora. El motivo por el que decidió dejar de ser amigo del americano era para no lastimar a su novio, pero Kyle lo había dejado. Arthur ya no lo culpaba. Kyle tenía razón. Tal vez no tenían mucho en común, pero ese no era el problema. Las personas sin mucho en común podían estar juntas si ambas se esforzaban en incluir al otro en su vida e involucrarse en la vida del otro. Era cosa de ver a Francis y a Matthew.

La culpa de que las cosas con Kyle no hubiesen funcionado era exclusivamente de él por no querer abrirse; por no querer compartir nada con el australiano. Porque en el fondo, para Arthur, Doctor Who era un compromiso que tenía con Alfred, que creía exclusivo de ellos y que no quería abrir a nadie más como si fuera un gesto de fidelidad hacia un amor frustrado e imposible. Había sido un imbécil. Al menos Alfred tenía una excusa para comportarse así.

Por otro lado, luego de semanas de insistir, Alfred había parado de mandarle mensajes, no había indicios de que aún tuviera interés romántico en él y Arthur aún lo extrañaba y, sobre todo, aún lo quería, de muchas formas. Así que visto de ese modo tenía dos opciones. Ir a buscarlo y darle, decirle que lo extrañaba y recuperar a su mejor amigo o quedarse solo conservando su orgullo intacto.

A sus treinta años, el orgullo había demostrado ser un pésimo consejero, además de un compañero solitario y terrible, por lo que decidió un día, después de tres semanas de lucha consigo mismo, salir a la calle con una dirección fija.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Si antes de eso Arthur apenas le escribía, ahora había desaparecido completamente del mapa. Pensó en usar a Elise como excusa, pero se dio cuenta, solo al tener la ocurrencia, que eso era caer bajo. No necesitaba tener a Arthur aún más en contra suya. Pasó una semana en que se levantaba luego de noches de mal sueño, miraba el teléfono solo para comprobar que no tenía mensajes de Arthur. A veces, para torturarse, veía el Instagram de Kyle para ver las selfies con el británico, pasaba su dedo por sobre el rostro a veces sonriente y a veces enfurruñado de Arthur y se daba cuenta de que su vida últimamente consistía en anhelar desde lejos algo que pudo tener una vez y que ahora se exhibía a años luz de sus posibilidades.

Lo peor no era eso, sino la sensación del estómago pesado, del pecho apretándose, el silencio doloroso e imposible que antes le relajaba y ahora era agobiante. Veinte días de eso le habían hecho entender algunas cosas: Eso era tener el corazón roto. No tenía nada que ver con la forma en que había extrañado a Adela antes, esto era un dolor que le consumía lentamente y que iba a estar con él por un tiempo hasta que fuese capaz de perdonarse. Lo otro que comprendió, fue que Arthur no volvería jamás. Dejó de perseguir pistas de él, esperando desde lejos que estuviese bien y que la vida lo tratase bien. Él tenía a Elise y muchos proyectos laborales.

Comenzó a concretar la idea de contratar a otros que le ayudasen a tomar más carga laboral. Contrató al principio a un chico Lituano, Toris, un diseñador que que ayudaba con el diseño estético de las páginas web y luego a otro informático que lo apoyara con la programación, era un japonés llamado Kiku y entre los tres en solo tres semanas funcionaban como una máquina y de vez en cuando podían relajarse viendo series y jugando WOW en campañas grupales. Una noche que estaban justo dentro del volcán que aguardaba dentro al último jefe, golpearon la puerta. Varias veces. Hasta antes de eso Elise había estado durmiendo, exhausta por la sesión de corrida y entrenamiento en el parque, pero se había levantado de un salto aullando.

-¿Pediste una pizza? - preguntó Toris sin apartar las manos de su teclado.

-No, quedamos en que no comeríamos nada hasta acabar con esto...

-Concéntrense, esto requiere de toda nuestra atención - les reprendió el japonés mientras con su espada luchaba con unos híbridos de orco y dragón.

Quien sea que estuviera afuera seguía golpeando y Elise saltaba rasguñando la puerta, dando aullidos.

-¡Mierda no se va!

-Anda a abrir - le pidió Toris, aún no llegamos a la última puerta.

-¡Te cubrimos anda, anda! - gritó Kiku

Alfred se levantó corriendo sin despegar la vista de uno de los monitores. Y abrió sin mirar bien quien era.

-¡Elise, quieta! Disculpa, pero no hemos pedido nada, así que tendrás que irte rápido... - Su cortante mensaje quedó a la mitad al ver a Arthur parado con una bolsa de Sushi agachándose para tomar en brazos a Elise que lo lamía loca de contenta.

-¡Hola, hermosa!, yo también te extrañé - exclamó entusiasmado y luego miró arriba con un gesto culposo - Perdón, pero te llamé y tu buzón decía que estabas matando trolls y enanos... pensé que no era importante y como quería hablarte... te traje comida, pero...

-Pasa- pidió Alfred perdiendo absolutamente el foco del juego- Estaba con unos amigos en una campaña... es on line así que...

-No puedes pausar...

-No, pero...

-¡Alfred!, ¡la puerta, estamos por abrirla! ¡no podemos solos!- gritó Toris.

-Anda yo...- Arthur ya estaba retirándose.

-¡No!, espera... estamos por acabar, quédate... ¿puedes pedir unas cincuenta piezas más?, ocupa mi tarjeta, y pide sashimi, tenemos un japonés de verdad acá...

Arthur miró alrededor a los tipos que estaban en la sala del americano. No los conocía, pero ellos parecían tener una onda de confianza con el americano que sin querer, celó un poco.

-Bueno, si quieres llevo a Elise conmigo a buscar la comida

El americano solo le guiñó el ojo y tomó su portátil para volver a integrarse al juego, en la pantalla se podía ver a una serie de criaturas avalanzándose sobre los avatares de juego de los tres y Arthur decidió que no entendía nada, así que se alejó hacia la cocina a hablar por teléfono tranquilo y vio pegada en el refrigerador una impresión de una selfie que se sacaron los tres con Alfred y Elise en una caminata al cerro.

Se quedó observando un rato preguntándose qué significaría que Alfred la tuviera guardada aún y a la vista. Sin querer, se esperanzó con la idea de que aún significara "algo más" para él, aunque no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Había pasado ya mucha agua bajo el puente. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar sonreír, cuando fue consciente, su boca ya estaba contraída y debió dejar de mirar la foto.

Agarró el arnés y lo puso a la perra que lo estaba siguiendo contenta por todo el departamento. Desde la cocina se escuchaba una gritería y sonidos de disparos y al acercarse, preparado a salir del departamento vio al americano y sus amigos a los gritos.

-¡Kiku! , toma una poción ¡te matarán!

-No puedo estoy cubierto

-¡Toris ayúdalo, si lo matan, perderemos la campaña!

Alfred lucía exaltado, su cabello despeinado, su gesto concentrado y Arthur sintió unas ganas de abalanzarse encima y besarlo. En lugar de eso, agarró la correa de Elise y juntos caminaron hacia el ascensor y luego fuera, seis cuadras hasta llegar al sushi donde esperaron unos minutos más para la entrega. Ella se echó al suelo entre tanto para que le rascaran la barriga y el británico no la hizo esperar. Cuando por fin les pasaron el pedido, Arthur decidió darse una vuelta larga alrededor de las manzanas antes de llegar al departamento. Al entrar la gritería había aumentado y el tipo castaño y de cabello largo levantaba su computadora en un gesto triunfante.

-¡76 horas para esto!

-¡Matamos al rey Lich!

-Oh, Lord, pues eso parece algo violento, ¿quieren celebrar? - irrumpió el inglés con la bolsa de comida.

-¡Sí!

Luego de acomodar las cien piezas de sushi y sashimi en platillos, Arthur pudo enterarse de quiénes eran las personas en la sala de su amigo. Se alegraba de que Alfred por fin haya hecho crecer su servicio de diseño de páginas web, pero sobre todo se alegraba de que tuviese amigos nuevos, aunque no sabía en qué lugar lo dejaba eso a él. Finalmente tanto Kiku como Toris se disculparon diciendo que debían hacer cosas y se retiraron cuchicheándole a Alfred al oído. Arthur se removió incómodo de pronto ante la perspectiva de estar solo con Alfred Aunque ¿No era esa la intención desde un principio?

No alcanzó a darle muchas vueltas porque a los segundos de cerrarse la puerta, Alfred tenía los brazos alrededor de él, su nariz en el resquicio entre el cuello y el hombro del inglés, soltó un suspiro aliviado, agotador y murmuró.

-Nunca creí que sería capaz de extrañar tanto a alguien.

Arthur soltó el suspiro que él mismo estuvo reteniendo desde que sintió la cercanía de su amigo.

-Yo también te extrañé... de hecho por eso vine.

-¿Serás capaz de perdonarme?

-No quiero seguir enojado... - confesó Arthur viéndole de reojo, Alfred desde arriba tenía una mirada demasiado intensa para ser soportada- no tengo fuerza para seguir peleando contigo.

-¿Amigos de nuevo?

-Amigos, como siempre


	9. Alfred

**9\. Alfred**

Era sábado, pero Alfred tenía los ojos abiertos a las seis cuarenta y siete, antes de que sonara el despertador, intentó cerrar los ojos, pero estaba demasiado consciente de que iba a juntarse con Arthur así que se enderezó en la cama y miró a su acompañante, Elise, quien respiraba apaciblemente con los ojos cerrados. Miró su móvil y revisó si había mensajes de Arthur. El último era uno que decía, "No te vayas a quedar dormido". El americano sonrió y mandó una foto de Elise durmiendo y se levantó a darse una ducha y arreglar el bolso con botellas de agua para él y la perra, un botiquín, su cámara, la billetera y unas galletas para perro. Al mirar el móvil Arthur le había mandado una foto de Albus bostezando y un "nos vemos".

Corrió hasta la plaza y allí encontró a Arthur que lo esperaba desde allí enfilaron hacia un parque en un cerro. En el camino Alfred sacaba fotos de las distintas vistas y a veces, de incógnito robaba una imagen de Arthur jugando con Elise o mirando distraídamente el paisaje. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima vieron varias personas haciendo picnics cerca de sus vehículos o arrimados a un árbol. Se acercaron a uno lo suficientemente grande para dar sombra a dos grupos de personas y se acomodaron al lado de una familia con una niña que saludó a Elise y se puso a jugar con ella.

Arthur abrió los sandwiches - comprados por supuesto - y comentó:

-Veo que se lleva bien con los niños.

-Ahora sí, porque ha ido mucho a parques y con el entrenamiento ya casi nada le da miedo.

-Bien... a propósito de eso... - comenzó Arthur- Matthew me contó por qué insistía tanto en que tuvieras un perro...

-Creía que estaba muy solo, era cierto, pero nunca me importó... así que nunca quise uno, pero ese día la vi tan asustada de la gente

-¿que te recordó a ti mismo?

-¿ah?- preguntó Alfred sin entender.

-Matt me contó que de niño fuiste diagnosticado

-No puedo creerlo... traidor

-No te enojes, lo hizo porque estaba preocupado, quería que yo te entendiera- intentó explicarle Arthur.

-Ahora tú también me mirarás con lástima.

-Claro que no, encuentro que es genial que vivas solo, te hagas cargo de un ser vivo y te las apañes tan bien... hay otros adultos sin ningún síndrome que no son capaces de vivir de la forma en que tú lo haces

-No soy retardado

-Claro que no, eres brillante... - Alfred no parecía tranquilo así que Arthur explicitó - solo que ahora que lo sé entiendo por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste y ya no estoy enojado contigo así que creo que deberíamos tratar de olvidar todas esas peleas ridículas

-Bueno, me parece bien, digo... ¿entiendes que cada vez que tengas un problema conmigo tendrás que decírmelo explícitamente o no?

-Claro

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo ahora?

-No- Arthur se hubiera reído, pero no quería confundir al americano con sus reacciones, debía ser cuidadoso.-¿y? ¿te sentías identificado con Elise y su miedo a las personas? - preguntó Arthur volviendo al tema de antes.

-Supongo que sí, digo... cuando era pequeño casi no se me notaba, porque normalmente cuando se habla de autismo uno se imagina alguien que no habla, pero yo habla demasiado, el problema era que lo que hablaba a veces no le ineresaba a nadie y no sabía cuando parar así que la profesora en tercer grado le dijo a mamá que me llevara al terapista porque sospechaba que tenía un problema de desarrollo social...

-¿Te lo dijeron así?

-No a mí, pero lo escuché y bueno, tengo buena memoria... la cosa es que me llevaron y me hicieron unas pruebas en que tenía que decir que entendía de unos comics, de unos chistes y me hicieron ver qué emociones habían en unas caras y ahí fue cuando dijeron que tenía asperguer y que había que "estimular mi desarrollo sico-social" lo que fue un alivio al principio, porque mamá ya no estaba jodiendo porque me llevara bien con otros niños, pero fue como si de pronto hubiese dejado de exjirme que fuese normal del todo... me dejó encerrarme en mis cómics y juegos y tenía mucho cuidado conmigo y cada vez que llegaba a un lugar nuevo era muy insistente aclarando que yo tengo asperguer y que por eso deben tenerme paciencia pero... ¿no es eso peor?- Alfred preguntó al aire, pero Arthur asintió para hacerle saber que lo entendía - la gente me trataba como si tuviese un retardo, entonces con Matty decidimos venirnos a estudiar a la universidad a otra ciudad, para vivir solos... Matty nunca me quiso tratar de forma especial... él siempre insistió que yo debía aprender a hablar con otras personas... acá me veían como un rarito, pero nadie pensaba que estaba enfermo... aprendí por primera vez en mi vida a hablar con más gente, o que la gente a veces dice cosas pero quieren decir todo lo contrario... aún no entiendo mucho las ironías, ni sé leer el ambiente, como dice Matty y me cuesta entender cómo se sienten las personas... me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo que pasaba con nosotros...

-Lo entiendo...- contestó Arthur- por eso te perdono, pero no te trataré como un enfermo.

-Bien... la cosa es que sé que soy diferente, pero no quiero que el resto me trate distinto por eso

-Lo estás haciendo bien, digo... conseguiste novia por ti mismo, ahora tienes amigos

-Adela no lo sabía... creía que era tímido y yo... estaba tan ansioso por hacer lo mismo que hacen todos y sentirme normal que pensé que me gustaba, ahora no sé...

-Pero tus amigos nuevos sí te caen bien de verdad...

-Sí, seguro, Kiku también tiene asperguer- dijo Alfred distraído mirando a Elise que corría tras unos pájaros.

-¿Y Toris?

-Él solo es tímido

Arthur con los días aprendió a llevarse bien con ellos. En especial durante las dos semanas siguientes en que se vieron con muchas tareas y apenas salían de casa a tal punto que el inglés debía llamar para asegurarse de que estaban comiendo, de que Elise tenía sus paseos y por la noche iba y los obligaba a dejar de trabajar, sacaba a Alfred a ejercitar un poco y le hacía prometer que iba a dormir. Todo a simple vista parecía una actitud trabajólica, pero esas conductas obsesivas eran propias de la condición de Alfred, solo necesitaba que alguien le recordara que no era un robot. Arthur se obligó a ser esa persona.

De pronto pensar en él lo hizo echarle de menos y entonces sacó su móvil y escribió.

"Este sábado Tonio está de cumpleaños y me invitó, me dijo que te invitara para entretenerme". Al rato le llegó. "¿Seguro que quieres que vaya?". "Sí, quiero, así nos vemos y todo". Al rato llegaron caras felices y un "nos vemos entonces"

Pasaron los dos días faltantes antes del sábado y Alfred se ofreció a ir a recogerlo en su auto antes de ir a lo de Antonio. Arthur antes le preguntó explícitamente si no tenía problema con Antonio y Lovino, Alfred le aseguró que "ya no" y eso debió bastarle, porque después de todo, Alfred no era del tipo de persona capaz de pretender estar cómodo si una situación no le gustaba.

En el lugar habían distintas personas que definitivamente eran del grupo de latinos y queers que Antonio frecuentaba; habían personas de distintos países latino y de las más variados géneros y sexualidades: gays, lesbianas, queers, trans. El panorama era tan diverso que Alfred se sentía cómodo: normal y sus bromas extrañas eran vistas simplemente como un humor negro. Cuando la música estaba muy fuerte se fueron al balcón a mirar el panorama de la ciudad con unas botellas de cerveza. Estaban hablando acerca de uno de los invitados que era una hombre trans que aún estaba de transición, por tanto no tenía pene. Alfred estaba fascinado con la idea de hombres sin pene, pero de la nada su conversación saltó hacía algo más personal, preguntando.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste para olvidar a Tonio?

-Ya te dije, el tiempo lo cura todo - contestó tranquilamente Arthur sorbiendo su cerveza.

-Ahora entiendo que puedas ser su amigo... cuando uno quiere a alguien bien no lo quieres perder de ninguna forma

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-Qué crees...

-¿Lo dices por nosotros? - se aventuró el inglés comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-Más o menos... porque no estoy en la misma posición de ustedes- comentó Alfred mirando a Tonio y Lovino abrazados y riéndose más allá.

-Nunca estuvimos juntos - le recordó Arthur.

-Claro, y además aun no puedo desenamorarme- contestó Alfred con una sinceridad tan abrumadora que Arthur bien pudo ahogarse con su bebida. - No tienes que decirme nada, no es tu culpa, no te estoy comprometiendo a que me correspondas

-No es eso... es que, estoy sorprendido... ha pasado tiempo y, bueno, nunca hemos tenido nada, aparte de eso te hice pasarla mal, a propósito... aún yo me odio un poco por eso

-Bueno, tú también la pasaste mal por mi culpa, me costó darme cuenta que te quería, pensaba que me gustaba Adela porque era buena y me caía bien, era bonita y que se yo... me costó entender lo qué me pasaba

-Es comprensible...

-No seas condescendientes conmigo solo porque... soy diferente... y para mi no ha pasado tiempo... o sea creo que podrían pasar años, podríamos estar con otras personas y no podría olvidarme que fuiste la primera vez que me enamoré de alguien en toda mi vida...- Alfred lo decía sin vergüenza, sin tapujos. Por lo general no tenía filtros ni sutilezas para hablar. Parte del síndrome, como le había explicado Matthew. También le había dicho que quienes realmente lo querían, aprendían a convivir con ello y luego de un tiempo, hasta se tornaba divertido: las obsesiones, la fijación con los detalles, el caos, la torpeza social y emocional, su incapacidad de comprender las emociones propias y ajenas . Arthur, tuvo que reconocer que, ahora que lo comprendía, lo encontraba incluso encantador. -... lo peor es que mientras más tiempo paso contigo, creo que me enamoro más...

-Alfred...

-Lo siento, te hice sentir incómodo... soy muy bueno poniendo incómoda a la gente, mi terapeuta nunca supo ayudarme con eso cuando era niño...

Arthur negó con la cabeza intentando hacerle entender que no importaba, pero como siempre, Alfred necesitaba que le dijeran explícitamente todo.

-No me haces sentir incómodo... no sé cómo decirte esto...

-Pues espero no me hagas adivinarlo, porque eso se me da muy mal

Ya llevaban tiempo bailando en círculos alrededor del otro. En algún momento, Arthur siempre lo supo, tendrían que tener la conversación acerca de qué harían. Porque si bien habían acordado ser amigos, lo de ellos era una amistad cargada de dobles intenciones. Arthur ya había evaluado lo que significaría estar con alguien como Alfred. Siempre tendría que pensar bien en cómo hablarle, en que los hábitos de ambos podrían chocar, en que las obsesiones de Alfred con sus videojuegos y sus comics a veces lo consumirían y que muchas veces perdería la noción del tiempo trabajando, ensimismándose en detalles absurdos o corriendo con Elise y eso le obligaría a desempeñar un papel algo parental en la vida del americano.

Arthur sabía que eso, podría causar problemas. Sabía además que Alfred tendría dificultades adaptándose a sus propios hábitos y que tal vez pelearían. Y que si eso pasaba, Alfred se sentiría solo, porque tenía a menos personas a quien recurrir. Pero no podían seguir pretendiendo que no pasaba nada, seguir siendo amigos siempre y, al mismo tiempo, esperando algo del otro.

Así como estaban las cosas, la decisión más honorable y valiente era intentar algo juntos y si se iba a la mierda, pues lo resolverían juntos. Arthur sabía que el cariño que se tenían era superior a la atracción y que probablemente seguirían siendo amigos. Ahora sabía que la amistad podía darse incluso entre perros y gatos.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de tí - dijo directamente, mirando a su amigo a los ojos para evitar dobles interpretaciones. - Nunca te lo dije... pero tenías razón, esa vez te respondí el beso porque te quería... aún te quiero, como amigo y porque me gustas

-Oh...

-Sí...

El silencio se extendió casi por un minuto. Alfred lo cortó de pronto, con un gesto que demostraba que estaba pensando demasiado.

-Déjame ver... significa que ¿quieres estar conmigo? o sea, si te pido salir ¿dirás que sí?, pero salir como pareja... no salir como hemos salido hasta ahora

El británico se cargó contra la baranda del balcón y se largó a reír. Era imposible enojarse con esa torpeza tan ingenua.

-Sí, tendría una cita contigo... si no me lo pides, yo te lo pediré

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo? - preguntó Alfred confundido.

-Ahora sí, ¿Quieres salir conmigo oficialmente?- Arthur se atrevió, aunque asustado; estaba seguro de haber tartamudeado.

-Sí... ¿mañana?

-Almorcemos mañana

-Te puedo...- Alfred preguntó sin terminar, porque el británico había dejado su botellín en la baranda para acercarse a él al punto en que sus narices se rozaban, el flequillo de Alfred le hacía cosquillas y ladeo su cabeza, los anteojos del americano resbalaron y Alfred rió nervioso, acomodándoselos antes de que Arthur cerrara la distancia apretando sus labios suavemente en un contacto suave. Los puños del americano se cerraron agarrando la camisa del inglés para acercarlo más a él y la lengua de Arthur buscó juguetonamente entrar a su boca, haciendo que el americano perdiese el equilibrio, se apoyara contra la baranda y botara el botellín que cayó ruidosamente. Se separaron de pronto para escuchar los gritos y silbidos de los otros invitados y a Antonio gritando "¡Alegría, alegría!", mientras le llevaba la escoba y le molestaba con:

-Me dejas bien trapeado.

Arthur la tomó y rió nerviosamente mirando al suelo. Alfred se puso a recoger los vidrios con una servilleta.

-Debemos almorzar mañana en tu casa o la mía, para que los niños sepan las noticias- Alfred le miró de reojo con una risa juguetona y Arthur pensó.

-Mejor vamos a buscar a Elise a tu casa, nos quedamos en la mía y los niños se enteran de inmediato de las noticas.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Alfred confundido - Ah...- comprendió o al menos creyó hacerlo y se apresuró en limpiar el piso. Arthur tenía una risa maliciosa y Alfred creía estar comenzando a entender esos pequeños gestos.

Apenas podía esperar por aprender aún más.

FIN

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Nota: Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes. Pero tuve mucho trabajo, luego hubo elecciones municipales y nuevamente me tocó ser receptora de votos y todo fue taaan movido. Espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas. No quise darle más drama, este fic iba a ser un one shot y en el camino se me fue alargando.

Nos leemos más adelante, por allí.


End file.
